Surprise guests
by 90sKidsAreAwesome
Summary: "Why God? Why do you do this to me? Now I'm gonna have to meet one of there idiotic friends again." My Cousins and Aunt are coming to visit and to help with mine and my sister's sweet 16 and are bringing a friend. Will things turn out for the better or for worse? the only way to find out is to read and if you don't like then don't read. review if you'd like :D
1. Chapter 1

"Underlined"_ = Phone conversation_

"Not underlined"_ = Talking face to face_

–_Italic = Thoughts_

IM talk –Letter/Name_ = Texting_

_*Italics* = Ring tone_

_**"Bold/Italic"** = Song/Singing_

**_The BTR guys- Logan and Carlos are the oldest at 17 turning 18, James is 17, and Kendall is 16 and the youngest. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own every other character._**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep-Beep. __Beep-Beep. __Beep-Beep. __Beep-Beep. __Beep-Be– _

_I open my eyes slowly trying to adjust to the sunlight. I turn my head and see the numbers six thirty in bright red letters on my alarm clock. _

–_What the fuck am I doing up? And when the fuck did I__ set__my alarm clock __at six thirty?_

_Just as I'm about to go back to bed my phone rings. _

_*Oh I will stay with you _

_Through the ups and the downs_

_Oh I will stay with you_

_When no one else is around _

_And when the dark clouds arrive_

_I will stand by your side_

_I know we'll be alright _

_I will stay with you*_

_I get up and let the chorus finish before picking up._

"Hmm? ¿Que quieres?"

"Well good morning to you too Lil cuz."

"What do you want Justin? It's six fucking thirty in the fucking morning for God's sake."

"Don't you remember what today is?"

"Yes July thirty first and- Oh shit your coming today."

"No shit."

"Shut the fuck up I'm not in the mood. It's way too early to be up."

"Oh well. We're boarding right now. We'll be there by around 12-12:30."

"Ok. I'll tell Angie when she gets here."

"Who's Angie?"

"My brother's girlfriend." _I say in a "Duhh" tone_.

"Oh yeah. I thought Jose was picking us up."

"He couldn't get off work today."

"Ok I'll tell Mami, and Willie says hi."

"Tell him and Titi I say hi."

"What no hello to me?"

"No cause now that you called I'm fully awake."

"Aww."

"I'm just kidding. I'll talk to you at the airport later. I gotta get ready while everyone is asleep."

"Ok. WAIT!"

"WHAT?!"

"I forgot to tell you we're bringing a friend. Bye talk to you later baby cousin." 

"Fine by- Wait you're what? No, no don't hang up when I'm talking to you. Justin you fucking bitch." _I stare at my phone in shock._

"Ruuuhh. Why God? Why do you do this to me? Now I'm gonna have to meet one of his idiotic friends again."

_Ok so just too clear things up my names Aidi, I live in Boston, Massachusetts with my mom, my siblings, my niece, and nephews. I have a twin sister but we look nothing alike and I'm turning 16 in a few days. And that was my cousin Justin, he's turning 18 in November. _

_I'm guessing you're wondering who Willie is, well he's Justin's older brother, and he's turning 19 a week after my birthday party. My mom decided she wanted to throw me and my sister a sweet 16, since we didn't have a quince last year, she asked my Aunt Dalia to help her with decorations._

_Now my aunt, my cousins, and apparently their friend, are all coming for the party all the way from Florida. Don't get me wrong I love my cousins and Aunt but the thought of giving up my room to them for like the millionth time since I was a child, doesn't please me one bit. And now that they're bringing a guest, someone I don't know, who will also take part in taking over my room and art/music studio, doesn't make it any better._

_After the phone call I hop in the shower to wake me up some more. After about an hour long relaxing shower, I get out and get dressed in black sweat pants, a purple V-neck, purple socks, and my black Adidas sandals. I put my hair in a bun. I head into the kitchen and make breakfast for my mom, my sister, and myself._

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

"Hey sis, do I smell bacon?" _Asks my sister, Zaidi, coming down the stairs. _

_Our house has two floors, upstairs are mine and my sister's rooms and our own bathrooms and our art/music room, and downstairs is the living room, kitchen/dining room, my mother's bedroom with her own bathroom, and a half bathroom._

"Yep. I'm surprised you're up at eight thirty, you're usually up at like four in the morning."

"I've been up but I was listening to music in my room."

"Ok."

"So why were you calling Justin a bitch earlier."

"Well he decides to say last minute that they are bringing a friend with them and hung up before I can say anything."

"He what?!"

"He's bringing a friend, so my room will be taken over by a stranger again. I hate when they do that cause now I have to actually clean my room instead of stuff everything in the closet."

"Oh Aidi. Why don't you do what I do?"

"Cause I don't have claws for nails and I don't like people being scared that I will rip them to shreds if they touch anything of mine."

"You're too nice."

"I know it's a curse and a gift."

_We sit there and laugh until I finish with breakfast._

"Go wake Mami up. It's 9:15 now." _I order her._

"Fine."

–_Hehe she listened to me. Man I love telling her what to do._

_After waking up our mother, Zaidi goes to take a quick shower. At around eleven thirty, me and Angie head off to the Airport to pick up our "guests". While Zaidi goes to McDonalds to buy our lunches. _

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_We get to the airport a half hour later and don't find my cousins anywhere. _

Whr r u? –Aidi

Gttin off tha plne b thr in 10 –J

Ok –Aidi

"Where are they?" _Asks my sister in law, Angie._

"They're getting off the plane now."

_We both sit down and play Temple Run for a while. After 20 minutes I feel hands cover my eyes._

"What the fuck! If you don't get off me I swear I will make sure you won't be able to have kids, Justin."

"Even after all these years you're still violent. How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who fucking does that."

"Oye watch your language." _I hear from behind me_.

"TITI DALIA!" _I run up to my aunt and give her a hug._

"Hey baby. How're you doing?"

"Good, but not to syked about wearing dresses or the party."

"To bad so sad." _Comments Justin._

"No one was talking to you, Mr. Call Aidi at fucking six in the morning and announce you bringing a random guest at the last minute."

"Wow that was a mouth full."

"I didn't know that dip shit."

"You told her this morning we brought 'em with us? You were supposed to tell them last week." _I ignore my cousin getting yelled at and look for Willie._

"Hey! What about me. I don't get a hug?" _Says a deep voice from behind Justin. I push Justin aside and find it was Willie._

"Willie! I missed you!" _I hug him and he hugs back_.

"Missed you too little cuz."

_Angie clears her throat making us turn around and face her_.

"Umm I think you forgot about someone. I mean two some ones."

"Where is he, Justin?"

"He's looking for his stuff."

"Two? What do you mean two? As in dos, the amount of hands I have, more than one, but less than three, a couple, dos _(French)_."

–_I just confused myself._

"Well we did bring a guest, Aidi, and you might know him." _My Aunt says_.

"Still not getting why y'all said 'two some ones', and how would I know 'em if I never been to Florida?"

"Well he brought along his dog."

"Titi you know how I react around dogs. Why didn't you tell me before? How big is the dog?"

"Justin was supposed to tell you. On its hind legs? Almost 5'2."

"What! I'm 5'4". I'll be right back."

_I head to the airport bathrooms and wet my face to help me cool down._


	2. Chapter 2

"Underlined"_ = Phone conversation_

"Not underlined"_ = Talking face to face_

–_I__talic = Thoughts_

IM talk –Letter/Name_ = Texting_

_*Italics* =Ring tone_

_**"Bold/Italics"** =Song/Singing_

**_The BTR guys- Logan and Carlos are the oldest at 17 turning 18, James is 17, and Kendall is 16 and the youngest._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else._**

* * *

**Previously on: ****Surprise guests**** -**

"Well we did bring a guest, Aidi, and you might know him." _My Aunt says._

"Still not getting why y'all said 'two some ones', and how would I know 'em if I never been to Florida?"

"Well he brought along his dog."

"Titi you know how I react around dogs. Why didn't you tell me before? How big is the dog?"

"Justin was supposed to tell you. On its hind legs? Almost 5'2."

"What! I'm 5'4". I'll be right back."

_I head to the airport bathrooms and wet my face to help me cool down._

* * *

_When I walk out of the bathrooms, I bump into someone. He looks Hispanic about 5'6"-5'7", two-three inches taller than me, with a suitcase, a duffle bag, and an animal carrier. _

–_He looks very familiar._

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." _He says, helping me up._

–_He even sounds familiar._

"No it's ok, I should be the one who's sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Ok so I guess we're both to blame."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Um have you seen two guys around 5'10" and 6ft, one with patches of blonde in his hair and the other with long brown hair up to his shoulders and they were with a women with blonde highlights in her hair? I kinda lost my friends on the way to baggage claim."

"Are their names Justin and William Velez?"

"Yea how'd you know?"

"Well I guess you are taking over my room with my cousins."

"Wait, your cousins?"

"Yeah."

"So you are… Aidi or Zaidi?"

"Aidi."

"Ok. Well nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I think we should go find the others."

"Yea I think we should."

_He grabs his duffle bag, the animal carrier, and suitcase._

"Let me help you." _I say grabbing his suitcase_.

"Oh no it's ok. I can carry it."

"No let me help you. You're technically my guest. The least I can do is help you out."

"I think that would be letting us five take over your room."

"I have no choice with that. But it's no problem. It's happened before."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because you have to give up you room to a stranger and your cousins said you didn't like dogs but I brought mine."

"It's ok. It's not that I don't like dogs; it's that when I was little there was this incident with a neighbor's dog and now I feel like the big dogs would attack me. I was kinda pissed no one told me til today that you were coming, with a dog none the less because it was unexpected but I'm over it. Your dog seems pretty nice and adorable."

"Thanks I try my best with her."

"What's her name?"

"Sydney. Sydney Rae Pena." _He says with a big smile_.

"Wait, did you say Sydney Rae?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Hold up, what'd you say your name was?"

"Wait, you don't know who I am?"

"Am I suuu-ppooooosed to?" _I ask confused._

"Umm your cousins said you would know who I am."

"Where are you from?

"Weston, Florida. Why?"

"Where were you born?"

"Umm Columbia, Missouri. What does that have to do with my name?"

–_Shit . Please don't be who I think you are._

"Do you by any chance happen to be Carlos Pena from BTR?"

–_Please say no, please say no, please say no. __Jesús Cristo por favor que no sea Carlos Fucking Pena._

_He turns to me and looks down. _

"Yeah. But don't tell anyone. No one other than my family, you, Dalia, Angie, and your cousins know I'm here. Not even Logan, Kendall, and James know." _He whispers_.

_I stand right in front of him not knowing what the hell to do._

"Umm are you alright?"_ He asked getting very concerned._

_It takes me a second to realize I've just been staring at him for the past two minutes._

"Y-y-yea. Umm I-I thi-think we sho-uld get *Clearing throat* get going. They are all probably at the cars waiting." _Just then my phone rings._

_*We've been together for a while now_

_We're growing stronger everyday now_

_It feels so good and there is no doubt _

_That I'll stay with yo-*_

_I got a text from Angie._

Dnde esta wr tha cr –Angie

B rite thr –Aidi

_Just then Carlos' phone rings._

_*Yeah, sing it with me yall, oh yeah, yeah_

_Can we wait just a minute_

_Slow it down for a minute now baby_

_You´re talking loud_

_You´re wilding out_

_Don´t seem like my ol_-*

"Wazzz goin oon?"

–_He even does that on the phone? _

"Oh hey, Mr. Leave your best friend alone at baggage claims… Umm yea be right there… Yeah I did… Umm the usual… Not that way a little differently… Alright see ya bro."

"Everyone's looking for us." _We say at the same time. We both laugh._

"Again I'm sorry for bringing Sydney without you knowing."

"It's ok. Now that I know its Sydney, I'm cool with it. I heard she is super sweet and calm. Just like her daddy."

"Thanks." _He says… blushing?_

–_Did I see blush? No I must be seeing things. _

_We keep walking and the only noise is coming from the other people boarding or arriving._

"So _"Stay with you"_ by John Legend huh?" _He says, making me look down and blush._

"Hey I like the song, is it a crime?"

"No cause if it was we would both be in jail."

"You still like _"Slow dance"_?"

"Hell yea! It's like one of the best songs ever, but I also like the song _"Be honest"_ By Jason Mraz."

"Nuh uh it's good but not the best. I like that song too."

"Oh yea, if that's not the best, than what is?" _I mumble so he won't hear me._

"What was that? I could hear you over the awesomeness of _"Slow dance"_ and _"Be honest"_. They're just so awesome."

"I said _"Stuck"_… By umm… By…"

"By who?"

"You, Kendall, James, and Logan." _I said looking away blushing_.

"Oh so you really are a Big Time Rush fan. I thought Justin was kidding."

"Are you kidding, you guys are like my favorite band. My nephew says I'm obsessed but if I was obsessed I'd have posters all over my wall, my screen saver and wallpaper would be you guys, I would've stalked your life, and I'd have your CDs."

"So it's a 'No' to all of those?"

"Exactly. I follow you guys on instagram and twitter, I have pictures of you guys on my phone and drew a picture of Kendall but that's it. My sister has your CD; Elevate. I downloaded your songs on my phone."

"So? Are you a _big_ fan?"

"I thought you would've figured out I was a Rusher, when I asked where you were born and raised."

"Oh yeah that… That was kinda stalkerish."

"Shut up. I was just asking. Plus my sister is the stalker; if you ask her anything about BTR or 1D she will most likely get it right; it's scary.

"So you're both stalkers." _He wiggles his eyebrows._

"Shut up!" _I say, laughing, and shove him a little_.

"Hey! You're the ones who know where I'm from, where I was born, where I was raised, what I probably eat, and what other stalkerish things you fans do or know these days."

"Oh so you want me to be like… Oh no! The Carlos Pena knows what I do on my spare time. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I think I might die of embarrassment." _I say with a fake high pitched over dramatic voice_.

"You are so… W-"

"Wonderful? Oh I know."

"Oh so your conceited too? But no I would describe you as weird, like strange weird."

"Says the guy who says and does weird shit on nickelodeon all the time."

"Touché… Y'know what I think… I think we're gunna get along great." _We burst into laughter and laugh for about two minutes until we're interrupted by some dude._

"Hey! Where have you two been?"

–_Oh it's just Willie. Who knew we were already in the parking lot_. _That was fast._

"Wow we're already here. I guess time flies when you are having fun." _Carlos says looking right at me, making me blush again._

"Hey stop flirting with my baby cousin and get in the car. You're too old for her Carlos."_ Justin orders._

"Ay cállate idiota. I'm not a baby; I'm turning 16 in two days."

_My aunt gets in the passenger seat and Angie in the driver's seat of Angie's car, while me and everyone else puts the luggage in the back. When everyone is done, Justin, Willie, Carlos, Sydney, and I hop into the rental car my aunt rented._

"And I'm not old! I'm only 17! You're old." _Says Carlos. _

"You're the one turning 18 in two weeks." _Justin yells back_.

"Two weeks and one day, if you don't count today, Justin. I thought you knew me… Wow I guess 12 years of friendship was a waste of your time." _Carlos says._

"You're so dramatic 'Los, Hollywood has changed you into a drama queen."

"12 years! How come I hear about you being friend with Carlos, now?" _I say_.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise, if we did." _Willie responds_.

"You know I hate surprises!" _I scream_.

"Oh so you hate me?" _Carlos says_.

"Well after you calling me a weirdo and stalker… Maybe?"

"I'm so hurt."_ Carlos says feigning hurt._

"Anyways, where were we… Oh yeah… 12 YEARS! How'd you meet?"

"Well, me and my family were visiting before we moved to Weston, I was like six or seven, to visit my grandma in Miami and when we went to Disney World I ran into your cousins." _Carlos explains._

"Then we hung out the whole time, and before the family left, our moms swapped numbers so we could keep in touch." _Says Justin._

"And when he became famous, we still kept in touch, and watched shows he starred in. Now look at us we're best buddies till this day." _Willie finishes_.

"Sadly." _Say Carlos jokingly._

"You know you wouldn't live without us, now go back to flirting with my cousin. You're lucky I'm allowing it." _Justin retorts._

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" _Me and Carlos yell and blush, at the same time._

_During the rest of the ride home, me and Carlos listen to John Legend and Jason Mraz on his iPhone while Justin and Willie reminisce about the last time the were here._


	3. Chapter 3

"Underlined"_ = Phone conversation_

"Not underlined"_ = Talking face to face_

–_Italic = Thoughts_

IM talk –Letter/Name_ = Texting_

_Italics = Ring tone_

"_**Bold/Italics" **__= Songs_

**_The BTR guys- Logan and Carlos are the oldest at 17 turning 18, James is 17, and Kendall is 16 and the youngest. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else._**

* * *

**Previously on: ****Surprise guests**** -**

"12 years! How come I hear about you being friend with Carlos, now?" _I say_.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise, if we did." _Willie responds_.

"You know I hate surprises!" _I scream_.

"Oh so you hate me?" _Carlos says_.

"Well after you calling me a weirdo and stalker… Maybe?"

"I'm so hurt."_ Carlos says feigning hurt._

"Anyways, where were we… Oh yeah… 12 YEARS! How'd you meet?"

"Well, me and my family were visiting the summer before we moved to Weston, to visit my grandma in Miami and when we went to Disney World I ran into them." _Carlos explains._

"Then we started talking, and our moms swapped numbers so we could keep in touch." _Says Justin_.

"And when he became famous, we still kept in touch, and watched shows he stared in. Now look at us we're best buddies till this day." _Willie finishes._

"Sadly." _Says Carlos jokingly_.

"You know you wouldn't live without us, now go back to flirting with my cousin. You're lucky I'm allowing it." _Justin retorts._

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" _Me and Carlos yell and blush, at the same time._

_During the rest of the ride home, me and Carlos listen to John Legend and Jason Mraz __on his iPhone while Justin and Willie reminisce about the last time they were here_.

* * *

_After a half hour we pulled up my drive way. I was the first one out of the car with Sydney, leaving everyone to get the luggage. During the ride home, I remembered Sydney was in the carrier and felt bad for having her cramped up in the carrier for hours, so I asked Carlos if I can take her out and he let me. She is just adorable_.

"Hey! Where are you going?" _Justin, Willie, and Carlos ask simultaneously_.

"Umm, what does it look like? I'm going inside."

"Oh no you're not; you're helping us with this."

"Umm, no I ain't, I woke up at six thirty en la mañana because of you, Justin. I ain't doing shit for you. But I'll help you, Willie and Carlos. I'll take Sydney and your backpack Willie." _I say grabbing Sydney's leash and the backpack._

"Thanks." _Say Willie and Carlos_.

"Bitch!" _Says Justin._

"My motto is 'Be a girl with a mind, a lady with class, and a bitch with an attitude' for a reason dumbass. **(1)"**

_If you first saw us, you would think we really hate each other, but since we were practically raised together it's more like sibling hate, sometimes we're angry at each other, we have our slap fights, who stole who's shoes?, etc. _

_Anyways once I got inside and let Sydney off her leash, she hurried into the living room. I followed her and saw there was a stranger in my house. I run upstairs and look for Zaidi._

"Zaidi! Zaidi, where are you?"

"In your room, Aidi."

–_Why is she in there?_

"Why are you in here?"

"I'm cleaning the rest of your shit."

"Oh ok."

"How'd it go?"

"Oh it went fine. The guy who's staying with us brought his German Shepard along."

"Oh I wish I say your reaction."

"Shut up. Anyway, the dog ended up being really nice and she's downstairs… Oh yeah I forgot to tell you THERE IS A FUCKING RANDOM ASS STRANGER DOWNSTAIRS IN THE LIVING ROOM!"

"Yeah about that… Come with me."

"What? Why?" _I get no response back and get dragged downstairs_.

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

**~Zaidi's POV~**

"You wanna know who the stranger is, right?"

"Yea." _She said more like asked._

"Well ok then." _We walk into the living room and find a German Shepard playing with the 'random ass stranger', as Aidi put it, on the couch. Aidi and I get closer and I can tell she can't believe who is sitting on the couch._

"Is that… Why is… How-how did he… I-it's… –"_She whispers not able to finish her sentence._

"Yup." _I say popping the 'p'._

"How'd that… What is… Why is he… How'd he… Huhhhh?"

"Ok whaaa haa happen was; you guys dropped me off at Mickey Ds…"

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_#FLASHBACK STARTS# _

"Are you sure you don't want us to pick you up?" _My twin sister, Aidi, asked._

"Yea I'm sure. I can just take the bus home or walk."

"Ok. See you later and don't forget my food Zaidi."

"I won't."

_Angie and Aidi drive off to the airport and I turn to walk into McDonalds. I walk in while paying attention to my phone, instead of where I was going. I bump into someone, causing me to fall and drop my phone and my bag. They drop their phone too._

"Ow!" _We say simultaneously_.

"I am so sorry. Are you ok?" _I look up and see a very good looking dude with shades on._

"Yea I'm fine just wasn't paying attention."

"I wasn't either. Sorry." _He says standing up and holding his out for me to take. I take it and stand in front of him in an awkward silence_.

–_No need to say sorry cutie. Whoa where'd that come from?_

"Umm would you like to sit down?"

"Sure."

_We walk over to a table in the back._

"By the way… I'm Zaidi."

"Zaidi… Such a pretty name for a pretty lady."

"Thanks." _I say blushing_.

–_Thank God I'm not light skinned like Aidi._

"So what's your name?"

_He takes off his shades slowly revealing sexy chocolate brown eyes._

–_Wait I know those eyes, those lips, that voice, that smile, and those dimples. Please don't tell me he's who I think it is._

"Do you still not know who I am?"

_I nod my head not being able to us my words right now._

"Are you sure?"

_I regain my composure._

"Yes, I know who you are. You're Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush."

"Yep, but don't tell anyone I'm here, you are the only one who knows. Kendall, James, and Carlos think I'm spending time with an old family friend in New York, but I actually came here to relax."

"Yea cause I'm going to go on twitter and tweet the rest of BTR saying 'Hey guys you don't know me but Logan lied to you, I'm chilling with him in Boston right now' and you came here to relax, when like more than half the girls here are Rushers."

"Well don't you Rushers do that, when you see us in person? And I didn't think this through."

"Obviously. Most rushers post stuff like that but I don't. I'm a huge fan like on a scale from one to ten I'm like a ten but not obsessive, but I know my limits."

_We sit in complete silence not knowing what else to say. After a few minutes I remember why I came here._

"Umm… I got to go now, I got to buy lunch for my fam."

"Do you need a ride? Cause I can drive you home… If you want?... I don't know where head was at… It would save more time and your money… Y'know it's your choice… Umm yea."**(2)** _He says completely shocking me. _

–_First of all… Since when has 'the flirt' of Big Time Rush, ever stuttered? And second of all… Why does he want to give me a ride?_

"I… Uh… I… Sure… If you don't… Umm… Mind."

"I don't mind." _He says with no hesitation._

"Ok let me just ge-get my food."

"Alright I'll wait right here."

_I walk up to the register and order mine's, Aidi's, Angie's, and my mom's food. I take the to-go bags and put them in my tote bag while carrying the three sodas and Aidi's juice. I walk back to my big time crush, finding him putting back on his shades, sitting at the same table._

"We can… Uh… Go now."

"Ok. Umm… You're gunna have to give me directions."

"Ok."

_We headed out to his rental car and head back to my house._

_#FLASHBACK ENDS#_

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

**~Aidi's POV~**

"…So yea that's how I met him."

"Oh hey Zaidi, I didn't see you there." _Says, THE Logan Henderson, finally noticing us_.

"Hey Logan, this is my twin sister Aidi, I was telling you about earlier. Aidi meet Logan."

_I freeze up the same way I did with Carlos _**(3)**_**,**__ except my heart is beating slowly not rapidly like before_._ Zaidi knocks me out of my trance by pulling out my McDonald's._

"Yay Mickey D's. Oh h-hey Lo-Logan."

"Hey. Nice to meet you."

"Who's the dog?" _Zaidi asks all of a sudden._

"And how is she so friendly?" _Says Logan, while playing with Sydney, ignoring both me and Zaidi_.

"Well you see Zaidi…"

_Just when I'm about to introduce Sydney; Justin, Willie, Angie, My Aunt and last but not least Carlos, walk in with the entire luggage._

"Aidi, is that who I think it is? And is the dog who I think she is?"

"… If you think that's Carlos Pena and Sydney Rae Pena than yep you are correct."

"That's what I thought."

_Carlos leans over to Justin_.

"Up the stairs, second door on the right."

_And Carlos disappears up the stairs._

"Hello, no vas a saludar a tu tía." _Says Titi Dalia._

"Huh? What?"

–_Oh Zaidi, I know how you feel._

"Go say hi to titi." _I whisper to her._

"Oh. TITI!" _Zaidi runs to my aunt with open arms._

"Hi baby." _After hugging our aunt, she walks up to Willie._

"Willie." _She said politely_.

"Zaidi." _He said in return. _

_Their relationship is weird. They compete on whose smarter Willie or Zaidi. Zaidi always wins even though she's about four years younger. She then walks up to Justin and punches him with a boxing glove that appeared out of nowhere_**.(4)**

"Wait… What?... How'd you do that? And what was that for?" _Everyone but me and Logan ask._

"What? This?" _I say pulling out the TV remote, which was next to Logan, who is also across the room from me, with Sydney._

"What? Wasn't that next to him?" _Justin asks pointing to Logan._

"Who is he by the way?" _Asks Willie_.

"They've mastered it." _Logan mutters jokingly_.

"Ok Aidi lets explain everything."

"Ok. Everyone this is Logan Henderson."

"Wait isn't he Zaidi's celeb–" _Willie asks._

"What?... No… Psh… What you… T-talking about?" _She looks down blushing. Logan looks at her, smirking._

"Celebrity, what?"_ Says Logan._

"Well as I was saying, Zaidi ran into him at Mickey D's and he gave her a ride. No Justin you cannot have any, go buy your own. We watch BTR too much we learn how to pull chizz out of nowhere and the punch was for–"

"–For waking Aidi up and causing her to be in a pissy mood. Do you know what she does when she's in a pissy mood? She cooks. I thought she poisoned my food… I mean I ate it anyway… but still… And it was good… But come on I could've died!"

_Just then Carlos comes down the stairs noticing Logan._

"Why?! Why don't we ever get it right?" _Carlos screams._

_Logan turns around finally noticing on of his best friend._

"Unbelievable!" _Screams Logan._

"How did you not notice each other until now?" _Asks Zaidi_.

"Well this dog, now I know is Sydney, here is too irresistible." _Responds Logan_.

"Cause she gets it from her daddy." _Says Carlos_.

"You betcha." _I mutter under my breath. _

"Oh Aidi." _Says Zaidi being the only one who hears me._

"What? _**'Really nigga say word ain't never told no lie**_

_**Ain't never told no lie **_

_**Really nigga say word ain't never told no lie **_

_**Ain't never told no lie **_

_**Real nigga say tru ain't never told no lie **_

_**Ain't never told no lie.**_" _I retaliate_.

"Carlos you know that isn't true cause I noticed you just right now."

"Shut it, Henderson."

"Pretty soon the others are going to pop out of nowhere."_ They both say after a moment of silence._

"All four BTR boys?..." _I ask out loud. Carlos and Logan nod._

"And possibly D-belt since he's technically apart of the band?…" _I continue as they nod again_.

"In our house… Unexpectedly?"

"Possi–"

"Sweeeeeeet!" _Me and Zaidi say interrupting Logan._

"You girls act like you're getting the best birthday present ever_."_

"Cause we technically did. Hello need I remind you half of BTR is standing in our house–"

"–And they said the others might show up cause no matter what, they can never get away from each other. Which is a blessing."

"Oh God you are such fan girls lil cousins." _Say the two idiots_.

"You know it, big lips." _I say to Justin_.

"Hey!" _Screams Justin._

"No bitch, we're just happy we get to wear dresses, because we want to feel like beautiful prissy princesses on the magical day we call our 16th birthday." _States Zaidi sarcastically to Willie. Willie and Justin stay quiet._

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

"Well Logan, do you see this beautiful, short lady with blonde highlights in here hair, right there?" _Me and Zaidi ask._

"Yes?" _Responds Logan._

"This is my aunt, Dalia, and those too idiots with her are our cousins, Willie and Justin."

"Hello." _Says my aunt._

"Cool meeting you. Wait, hey!" _My cousins respond_.

"Nice meeting you, too." _Says Logan._

"And this one with red hair is our brother's girlfriend, Angie."

"Hi nice to meet you, Logan." _Angie says politely._

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

**(1) I love this quote.**

**(2) Got this idea from Let It Shine on Disney Channel. When Chris ditched Roxie.**

**(3) This happened to me at a BTR concert but from fright. Carlos popped up 3 feet away out of nowhere. DON'T JUDGE ME! I'm just a teenage girl!**

**(4) This would be cool to do, though.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Underlined"_ = Phone conversation_

"Not underlined"_ = Talking face to face_

–_Italic = Thoughts_

IM talk –Letter/Name_ = Texting_

_*Italics* = Ring tone_

"_**Bold/Italics"**__= Songs_

_**The BTR guys- Logan and Carlos are the oldest at 17 turning 18, James is 17, and Kendall is 17 and the youngest. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else.**_

* * *

**Previously on: ****Surprise guests**** -**

"All four BTR boys?..." _I ask out loud. Carlos and Logan nod._

"And possibly D-belt since he's technically apart of the band?…" _I continue as they nod again_.

"In our house… Unexpectedly?"

"Possi–"

"Sweeeeeeet!" _Me and Zaidi say interrupting Logan._

"You girls act like you're getting the best birthday present ever."

"Cause we technically did. Hello need I remind you half of BTR is standing in our house–" _I say._

"–And they said the others might show up cause no matter what, they can never get away from each other. Which is a blessing." _Says Zaidi interrupting me._

"Oh God you are such fan girls lil cousins." _Say the two idiots_.

"You know it, big lips." _I say to Justin_.

"Hey!" _Screams Justin._

"No bitch, we're just happy we get to wear dresses, because we want to feel like beautiful prissy princesses on the magical day we call our 16th birthday." _States Zaidi sarcastically to Willie. Willie and Justin stay quiet._

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

"Well Logan, do you see the beautiful, short lady with blonde highlights in here hair, right there?" _Me and Zaidi ask._

"Yes?" _Responds Logan._

"This is my aunt, Dalia, and those too idiots with her are our cousins, Willie and Justin."

"Hello." _Says my aunt._

"Cool meeting you. Wait, hey!" _My cousins respond_.

"Nice meeting you, too." _Says Logan._

"And this one with red hair is our brother's girlfriend, Angie."

"Hi nice to meet you, Logan." _Angie says politely._

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

"Tell us about yourself, Logan." _Our aunt says_.

"Well me and Aidi were thinking us "youngens" "Whippersnappers" "hooligans" "Juveniles", whatever you old people are used to calling us now a days, would get to know each other first." _Zaidi says._

"You know since three of them will be taking over my room and I don't know one of them." _I say._

"Fine. We'll talk later Logan and Zaidi we're not that old."

"You're old enough." _Says Zaidi under her breath causing me and Logan to laugh_.

_They leave the room and go upstairs to unpack._

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

"OK. Everyone shut up and sit in the living room." _I say while grabbing my McDonald's._

_Everyone does as I say. We all sit in a circle; Logan next to Zaidi, then me, Sydney, Carlos, Justin, and Willie next to Logan. _

"Why did we ha-" _I cut Justin off saying_. "Shut up, we're playing truth."

"What's truth?" _Everyone but Zaidi asks._

"It's truth or dare without the dare. I don't trust y'all yet and Jus–. Never mind we're just going to tell each other about ourselves." _I say while stuffing my cheeseburger with fries_**.(1)**

"Ok."

"I'll start." _Says Willie_. "I'm Willie Velez… Ok so I'm 18 turning 19, my birthday is August 13, I'm Puerto Rican, and I listen to hip hop/R&B and Spanish music… Umm… I like to box… I work at Papa Gino's… I'm 5'10 and... Umm... My favorite color is blue."

"If we visit you in Florida, you better hook us up cuz." _I say_.

"Logan, go."

"Ok. Umm… I'm Logan Phillip Henderson, I'm 17 turning 18 on September 14, I'm 5'10, I'm from Texas, I have a younger sister named Presley, I'm in Big Time Rush, I play the guitar and piano… My favorite superhero is Batman… I love singing… I'm an adrenaline junkie. I love skateboarding and my favorite color is Black. **(2)**

"Zaidi's turn."

"Umm, ok. I'm Zaidi Ortiz; I'm 5'5, I'm 15 turning 16 in four days; August 4th. I'm from Massachusetts, I have a huge family, I'm a Rusher/Directioner/Angel etc. I play the piano and keyboard, my favorite color is black, I love Batman. People consider me a loner… And… Umm… I love to read.

"*Cough- Henderwhore -Cough*" _I say_.

"Your turn, Aidi."

"I'm Aidi Ortiz; I'm 5'4. I'm turning 16, too. I'm a Rusher/LTTrooper/Crowmie/Belieber, I'm considered quiet, until I'm at home I'm wild. I love dogs, but if they look like they're gunna attack bye bye. My favorite colors are red, black, white, and purple. I listen to bachata, reggaetón, and any other types of music except for country, show tunes, classical, or opera. I love crime shows, any types of movies but chick flicks; gross, and I play guitar and learning to play piano.**(3)**"

"Wow that was… A lot."

"Carlitos, go."

"I'm Carlos Roberto Pena Jr. I'm 17 turning 18 on August 15, born in Columbia, Missouri. I'm 5'7; I'm an actor, singer, songwriter, and a black belt in taekwondo. You can call me Los, I don't like ketchup, my favorite color is purple, I like to watch The Walking Dead**,(4)** my favorite song is "Slow Dance" by John Legend, my favorite band is Train, and my favorite superhero is the Hulk." **(5)**

"And now Justin's turn."

"I'm 17 turning 18 on November 27, I like the color green, I listen to rap and Spanish music, sometimes I listen to Big Time Rush-

"Aw, is it cause you miss yowr best fwend, big wips?"

"Shut up. Stop calling me big lips! But yes i miss him sometimes. Anyways, I'm 6 ft., born in PR raised in PA till i was eight and then in FL. I'm an artist just like Willie and Aidi, I'm a barber, I can also do tattoos, my favorite rapper is Meek Mills, and I have a girlfriend whose 17 and is 4'11… And I have two tattoos; one says peace and tranquility, the other is my dad's name."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

**~Zaidi POV~**_  
_

_Half an hour later my mom returns from wherever she went._

"Hi Mami."_ Me and my sister say._

"Hi titi." _My cousins say._

"What? You're not going to give your aunt a hug?"_ My mom says noticing her nephews just siting with two extra people and a dog, in the living room._

"Oh right." _Say Willie and Justin, getting up to give my mom a hug._

"What's going on here and who are they?"

"Ma this is Logan Henderson and Carlos Pena Jr.… You know…"

"Oh yeah, you're from that show... Whats it called?... oh yeah, Big Time Rush."

"That's right." _Says Logan._

_She turns to me and Aidi_ "You're they are cute."

"Maaaaa stop it."_ We say._

"Nice to meet you both." _My mom says._

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Ortiz."

"Please call me Luz."

"Oh Mami did Justin tell you, Carlos is the friend they were bringing."_ Aidi says with her jaw clenched shut and a fake smile on her face._

"Oh is that right. Well i hope you enjoy your time here in Boston." _My mom says trying to hold in her laughter._

"Oh i'm liking it so far." _Carlos says smiling and looking at Aidi through his peripherals._

"I see."_ My mom says._

"Carlos what time is it?" _Asks Logan._

"What you have a– never mind it's six fifty-two. Why?"

"I gotta go unpack. I would love to stick around but I gotta go. It was nice meeting everyone."

"You too."_ Everyone says._

"I'll walk you out." _I say._

"Of course you would." _Aidi says to me and I hit her arm and walk off_.

"Ow!"

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

**~General POV~**

_Zaidi walks Logan to the front door and he steps out. Just when he's at his rental car, and she's about to close the door, he calls her name._

"Zaidi?"

"Yes Logan?"

"Would you like to hang out… Tomorrow?"

"Sure, I would really like that, Logan."

"Ok… Umm here's my number, just in case you wanna talk or something." _He says handing her a piece of paper._

"Give me your arm." _She says. He reaches his arm out to her and she appears with a pen in her hand, out of thin air._

"Ok, how'd you really do that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." _Logan just shrugs as a response_.

"Stay still."

"What are you–"

"Now we both have each other's numbers." _She says disappearing inside not letting Logan say a word._

_Logan heads back to the hotel_ _he booked, which happens to be two blocks away from the Ortiz's house. Zaidi goes back into the living room and squeals. _

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

"What's wrong, Zaidi."_ Says Dalia._

_Zaidi shakes her head and says _"Nothing."

"Oh, I know that squeal, it has something to do with L.P.H doesn't it? Doesn't it?"_ Aidi says. _

"L.P.H? What's that or who's that?"

"None of your beeswax, entrometido, chismoso."

"Mhmm."_ Zaidi says with the goofiest smile on her face._

"You got the digits, didn't you? Didn't you Zaidi."

"I don't know, did I?!" _She says waving the piece of paper Logan gave her, in front of Aidi's face._

"Ahh let me see it!" _Aidi says reaching for it._

"No."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_After a while the girls calm down then they explain where everyone is going to sleep; their aunt Dalia will sleep in the art/music studio. Justin, Willie, Carlos, and Sydney will sleep in Aidi's room. Aidi has to sleep in her nephew's room, in her brother's house, and everyone else will sleep in their own rooms._

"Good night, girls. Good night, boys." _Says Dalia._

"Good night." _They all say simultaneously_.

"Well, its 9:30 pm I'll see y'all bitches tomorrow. Oh Carlos and Sydney, I almost forgot you were here."

"Haha really funny."_ Justin, Zaidi, and Willie say sarcastically._

"Byeeee Sydney, don't use my room as a bathroom. Bye Carlos, remember 'Slow dance' is not the best song ever, see ya." _Aidi says running out the door so she won't hear him disagree._

"Well I'm going to bed." _Zaidi says after a while._

"Sweet dreams." _The guys say._

"About Logan_." Says Aidi as she pops out of nowhere causing Zaidi to throw a softball._

"Sheesh I forget my good bye kisses from everyone, throw in a little comment, and almost get my head smashed in by a random softball, I feel the love in the air." _Aidi runs up the stairs and kisses her aunt goodbye then she runs back downstairs and kisses her mother goodbye. She runs back down the hall into the living room and kisses Willie and Justin goodbye on the cheek._

"Carlos, go walk her to our cousin's house."

"Ok."

"You don't have to." _Aidi says then slaps Justin._

"Fine just thought not letting my new friend walk alone at night would make her hate me less for calling her a stalker weirdo but I guess I was wrong."

_Aidi sighs dramatically._ "Fine, I guess you can walk me there just in case I get mugged, jumped, or raped by a group of hooligans."

_Just before they leave Zaidi decides to say_ "You need to watch fewer cop shows **(6) **and I think you just scarred Carlos for life."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

**With Willie, Justin, and Zaidi.**

_Aidi and Carlos both walk out with Sydney right behind them. Once the two are out of hearing range Justin blurts out._

"They're look cute together. I bet he's gunna say it by tomorrow."

"Say what?"_ Asks Zaidi._

"That he likes Aidi, more than a friend."

"How do you know?"

"Zaidi... Me and Willie have been friends with Carlos for twelve years, he's practically our brother. I think I can tell if he likes a girl or not. And he obviously does."

"Need I remind you, he is also an actor."

"Shut up."

"I bet she'll say it first, tomorrow."_ Says Willie._

"How are you so sure Aidi likes him back?" _Says Zaidi._

"Cause she's loved him since before the show came out. She watched the very first commercial and was like 'I call dibs on the Hispanic'." **(7)** _Says Justin_.

"Why does everybody think that? Just because you're a huge fan of someone doesn't mean you're obsessed or in love with the person you're a fan of." _Zaidi says exasperated_.

"What do you mean?" _Says Justin._

"Ok so you know how fans be like 'Oh my gosh I love you so much' or 'He's mine so stay way from him' to Logan, James, Kendall, or Carlos or for any other celeb, even though they don't know then?"

"Yeeaah." _They both say, confused._

"Well that's not Aidi. Yeah so, she thinks he's cute; he has a good personality, and she knows a few things about him. But that doesn't mean she's in love with him. Aidi always says 'I love his music, his style, his pictures, his tweets, and his personality, God he's _fine_ but I don't love _him_. How am i supposed to love someone i don't know, he's cute, funny, and chill, but I don't love people I don't know, for all we know some of the thing he said could be a lie'." **(8)**

"But she does like him?" _Says Justin_.

"Yeah now, since she knows more about him."

"So I bet she'll say it first." _Says Willie._

"Are you kidding me, she's not going to say it, she froze up when she realized he was The Carlos Pena." _Zaidi interferes._

"HA!"_ Screams Justin._

"Shhhh our moms are sleeping. But Carlos isn't going to say it, if he even does like her, tomorrow either, because they just met and it would sound like he wants to be with her for just a summer time thing and not because he likes her, he wouldn't want to hurt her... I don't know him like you guys do but I know he wouldn't do that, he's a nice guy."

"What makes you so sure?"_ Willie and Justin ask._

_Zaidi lifts her hands up and the guys back up a little._

"What are these?"

"Nails?"_ Willie asks more than says._

"Claws **(9)**?"_ Justin asks._

"Both are correct in a way, but now do you get what I'm trying to say."

"Are you saying you would claw at his face or any part of him if he hurts her?"

"Exactly. I may not love my sister and we have our ups and downs but I won't let anyone hurt her and vice versa. And he may be a famous pretty Latin boy that a whole bunch of girls love but I ain't afraid to hurt him."

"Alright we'll give you that but I'm still betting on who says it tomorrow. Ten dollars it's _Carlos_."

"Ten dollars it gunna be_ Aidi_."

"Ten dollars they'll say it when the _time is right_."

"When the time is right? Like a wedding?" _Justin asks truly confused_.

"If they say it on their wedding day, it kind of indicates they said it already, idiot, and that they also said 'I love you"."

"Just… Jus– Shut up! I'm still betting ten."_ He says whining. _

"Fine. Me too, I thought you were 17 not 5, Jus. I'm going to bed."

"Right behind you cuz."

"I'll wait for Carlos and Sydney, and then we'll go upstairs." _Says Justin._

_Justin sits on the couch watching Law and Order: SVU for a few minutes. He hears the door open. When he finally looks away from the TV, Carlos is already up the stairs. He locks the door and heads to bed and finds Willie asleep on Aidi's queen sized bed, Carlos on Aidi's couch, and Sydney in her carrier. Once he lands on the bed he knocks out quickly._

* * *

**Day 1 outfit - Polyvore**

**Carlos****- /outfit /set? id= 59550174**

**Aidi****- /outfit /set? id= 59603311 #stream_ box**

**Zaidi****- /outfit /set? id= 59958811 #stream_ box**

**Logan****- /outfit /set? id= 60260040 #stream_ box**

**(1) You should try this is delicious.**

**(2) Got a little info off a website.**

**(3) I can't play instruments even if my life depended on it.**

**(4) I'm on a mission to watch and entire episode of this. Everyone says it's awesome but I can't judge cause I end up falling asleep or someone changes the channel.**

**(5) Again got some of this from a website. **

**(6) I really do watch too many cop shows.**

**(7) The second part is true. I did call dibs.**

**(8) I don't mean to offend anyone. If you get offended, my bad.**

**(9) My sister's nails really do look like claws though.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Underlined"_ = Phone conversation_

"Not underlined"_ = Talking face to face_

–_Italic = Thoughts_

IM talk –Letter/Name_ = Texting_

_*Italics* = Ring tone_

_**"****Bold/Italics" **__= Song/Singing_

_**The BTR guys- Logan and Carlos are the oldest at 17 turning 18, James is 17, and Kendall is 17 and the youngest. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else.**_

* * *

**Previously on: ****Surprise guests****-**

"What are these?"

"Nails?"_ Willie asks more than says._

"Claws?"_ Justin asks._

"Both are correct in a way, but now do you get what I'm trying to say."

"Are you saying you would claw at his face or any part of him if he hurts her?"

"Exactly. I may not love my sister and we have our ups and downs but I won't let anyone hurt her and vice versa. And he may be a famous pretty Latin boy that a whole bunch of girls love but I ain't afraid to hurt him."

"Alright we'll give you that but I'm still betting on who says it tomorrow. Ten dollars it's Carlos."

"Ten dollars it gunna be Aidi."

"Ten dollars they'll say it when the time is right."

"When the time is right? Like a wedding?" _Justin asks truly confused_.

"If they say it on their wedding day, it kind of indicates they said it already, idiot, and that they also said 'I love you"."

"Just… Jus– Shut up! I'm still betting ten."_ He says whining. _

"Fine. Me too, I thought you were 17 not 5, Jay. I'm going to bed."

"Right behind you cuz."

"I'll wait for Carlos and Sydney, and then we'll go upstairs." _Says Justin._

_Justin sits on the couch watching Law and Order: SVU for a few minutes. He hears the door open. When he finally looks away from the TV, Carlos is already up the stairs. He locks the door and heads to bed and finds Willie asleep on Aidi's queen sized bed, Carlos on Aidi's couch, and Sydney in her carrier. Once he lands on the bed he knocks out quickly._

* * *

**With Carlos, Aidi, and Sydney.**

_Aidi and Carlos both walk out with Sydney right behind them and walk to Aidi and Zaidi's brother, Jose's, house._

"You don't really have to walk me, y'know?" _Aidi says._

"I know but I want to."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, how do you like it here so far?" _Aidi asks trying to start a conversation_.

"Well, right now all I've really seen were just a few streets, but it's pretty cool."

"We should show you guys around a bit, sometime." _Aidi says looking straight forward._

"That would be nice. But... So far, I got to meet the nice people I'm staying with, who don't care that I'm famous, and I got to meet a beautiful fan." _Carlos says looking at her._

"Who would that be? I don't remember you being trampled by Pena nation or any Rusher for that matter." _Aidi asks trying to remember if they bumped into any fans at the airport._

"Pena nation? Oh right my fan base, no, I was actually talking about you."

"Really?" _Aidi says in disbelief._ "No one has ever said that to me before."

"No one has ever called you a fan?" _Carlos says jokingly._

_Aidi gives him a serious look._ "Ok sorry, but no one's ever called you beautiful?"

"I'm serious; no one has ever called me beautiful, other than my family, which doesn't even count. It's like their job to say it."

"Then every fucking person you met is blind." _At this Aidi laughs and blushes_.

"Thanks but your just saying that."

"Why would I just be 'saying that'?"

"I don't know... Because your polite... And I'm a fan... Every celebrity calls all their fans beautiful, even if they aren't even close to it... Physically, and cause I'm letting you stay in my room."

"The first two are true and cause it's what's on the inside that counts."

"My teacher always said something like that; 'Physical beauty doesn't last, beauty is in everyone darling in or out' 'Everyone's beautiful in their own individual way'."

"Cause its true and this time I actually mean it, I swear on everything that's holy to me, you are beautiful inside and out, and as for three you don't really have a choice like you said before."

"We'll thank you Mr. Pena Jr. that was the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"You're welcome Ms. Ortiz."

_They walk for a few more minutes, in silence, until they reach their destination._

"Well here's my stop. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yea see ya. Good night my lady."

"Why thank you good sir. Good night Carlos. Good night Syd. Thanks for walking me."

"*Bark*"

"You're welcome and here's my number, just in case you get 'mugged, jumped, or raped by a group of hooligans', going up the stairs. You know, got to be safe, we don't need one of my beautiful fans getting hurt."

"My hero! The people of Aidlantis thank you. I'll make sure to call you if I find a killer in the closet."

"Aidlantis?"

"Yup that's the name of my own little country. Jealous much." _She says sticking out her tongue_.

"Yes, so jealous I might take over your country." _Carlos says while chuckling_.

"No you won't, you don't know its location."

"It's under your bed." _He says._

"Ahh! I got to warn the Aidlantians."

"You're so weird."

"Yet you played along."

"Touché. Goodnight, see you tomorrow?"

"Obviously you're staying in my house."

"Smart ass."

"You know it."

"Goodnight Aidi."

"Goodnight Pena."

_Right before Carlos walks away Aidi gives him a kiss on the cheek and says "Thanks again" before she opens the front door. Once she's upstairs, she ssave Carlos' number on her phone, she texts Zaidi that she got the digits, they both squeal for about a minute, and then go to sleep._

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_Zaidi is the first to wake up, like always, at five thirty the next morning. She grabs her clothes and jumps into the shower, after her shower she heads downstairs at six and watches TV. About half an hour later Zaidi's phone rings, telling her she received a text._

_*You'll never love yourself _

_Half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right _

_But I want you to_

_If I let you kno–*_

Opn tha dr –A

KK –Z

_Zaidi opens the door and sees Aidi half asleep on the doorsteps._

"Why–"

"It's too damn early for questions, just don't say anything, and get me a Monster or some coffee."

"Fine."

_Zaidi walks into the kitchen and retrieves a Monster energy drink for Aidi._

"Ok so why are you up early Aidi."

"I don't really know. I think its cause I woke up early yesterday or cause I knocked out two hours after I got to bed."

"Or it's because The Carlos Pena Jr. is upstairs sleeping in your room, with his dog/Baby Sydney Rae."

"Oh shit, I kind of forgot he was here, but yea, maybe it was that too."

"Maybe?"

"Shut up."

_The twins both sit in the living room for an hour or so watching TV until Aidi remembers Sydney is upstairs in her cage._

"Imma go upstairs to get Sydney and take her for a walk."

"Or just to see Carlos sleeping?"

"Shut up."

"Ok but I'm coming with you just in case you wake any of them up."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_They both head up the stairs into Aidi's room and find Willie and Justin tangled in each other's limbs, Sydney whimpering in her cage, once she sees the girls, and Carlos falling halfway off of the couch._

"Haha look at them. Someone got way too comfortable with each other last night." _Zaidi says trying not to laugh._

"Oh I'm so taking a picture."

_Aidi pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of the siblings on her bed._

"Send it to me." _Says Zaidi._

"I just did."

_*You'll never love you–*_

"Oh shit this is priceless. Aw Aidi, look at Carlos."

"Why are you aweing, he's about to fall off my couch?"

"I thought you would've said he looked adorable."

"Oh he does but it's funny too." _Aidi says giggling softly_.

_Aidi takes a picture of Carlos and then Sydney._

"Sniped papi and the baby."

"Ok, ok you had your fun now get Sydney before they wake up."

"It's like seven thirty; I don't think they would wake up now. Need I remind you, they spent like five or six hours on a plane yesterday and they didn't fall asleep till like ten- ten thirty?"

"Just shut up."

_Aidi walks up to the carrier and tries to open the latch carefully, trying not to make any noise, but that fails thanks to the squeaky cage door causing the guys to stir a bit in their sleep. She opens it without waking up the guys and right when it's open, Sydney leaps on Aidi, licking her face._

"I missed you too Sydney. How's my favorite girl doing?" _Says Aidi to Sydney._

_Aidi grabs Sydney's leash and all three walk back down stairs to the backyard. _

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_Everything's quiet except for Sydney's panting and Aidi's giggling until Zaidi decides to speak_.

"I never thought I would've lived to see the day that you actually didn't run away from a dog that is almost as tall as you when on its hind legs."

"It's Sydney, she won't hurt me… Right Sydney you wouldn't hurt me because I'm the only one, other than papi, that plays with you." _Aidi says scratching Sydney's stomach._

"*Bark*"

"See, even Sydney agrees. High 5 Syd_." Sydney sits on her hind legs and puts one paw on Aidi's out stretched hand._

"Good job."

"You seem to like calling Carlos 'daddy' or 'papi'."

"Shut up."

"Let's go inside we need to go make some…"

_Aidi pulls out her phone and checks the time._ "Breakfast."

"Ok."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

"What should we make?"

"Let's ask Mami, she's coming right now."

"Good morning girls."

"Good morning Ma."

"Aidi why are you here early? Your brother isn't coming until later."

"Carlos." _Coughs Zaidi. Earning her a punch on the arm from non-other than, Aidi._

"OW!"

"I woke up early and didn't want to stay over there with nothing to do. I just finished playing outside with Sydney." _Says Aidi._

"No she took Sydney out so Carlos would spend more time with her later."

"If you keep doing that I will burn half your books and donated the rest to charity."

"NO! NOT THE BOOKS! I'll stop! I'll stop."

"I thought so… Ok so Ma what should we make for breakfast slash lunch?"

"How about you make eggs, bacon, and rice?" _Mrs. Ortiz suggests._

"Oh I call bacon and eggs." _Aidi screams_.

"Shhh. Fine I'll make the rice. Now I regret giving you that Monster earlier."

"Ooh well."

"So that's why she's so hyper and wide awake." _Their mom says._

_The twins grab all the ingredients and start cooking brunch._

"If no one is up by like twelve, imma run up there screaming 'Wake the fuck up' at the top of my lungs because I'm not wasting my time cooking when no one's gunna eat my damn fooood." _Aidi rants._

"I won't stop you." _Both Zaidi and Mrs. Ortiz say._

"Aidi make the eggs and bacon like ten minutes before the rice is done."

"Why?" _Asks Aidi._

"So the food will be warm when we all eat." _Says the younger twin._

"Ok."

"Now where's Sydney's food? She's hungry." _Says Zaidi._

"We have to buy some."

"Zaidi what time is it?" _Mrs. Ortiz asks._

"It's ten thirty, so you have an hour and twenty minutes before you have to make your half of the brunch." _Zaidi responds_.

"Ok so Aidi and I will go to the pet shop. Aidi here's the money, hold it and when we get to the store you'll go in and buy a medium sized bag of dog food, while I stay in the car. And if the foods gone before they leave, we'll buy more, later on. Buy whatever you like with the rest of the money."

"Wait, I gotta go take a shower first."

"Use my bathroom, but be quiet when you get your clothes, Carlos is still sleeping."

"Alright." _Aidi says tip-toeing up the stairs to her room, to get her clothes and then to Zaidi's room to shower._

"I love how you only said Carlos y no tus primos."_ Says Mrs. Ortiz._

"And she didn't even notice."

* * *

_**MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS EVE EVE! HAPPY KWANZAA! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! YOU SILLY GOOSE. :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Underlined"_ = Phone conversation_

"Not underlined"_ = Talking face to face_

–_Italic = Thoughts_

IM talk –Letter/Name_ = Texting_

_*Italics* = Ring tone_

_**"******__B_old/Italics" _= Song/Singing_

_**The BTR guys- Logan and Carlos are the oldest at 17 turning 18, James is 17, and Kendall is 17 and the youngest. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else**__._

* * *

**Previously on: ****Surprise guests****-**

"Now where's Sydney's food? She's hungry." _Says Zaidi._

"We have to buy some."

"Zaidi what time is it?" _Mrs. Ortiz asks._

"It's ten thirty, so you have an hour and twenty minutes before you have to make you half of the brunch." _Zaidi responds_.

"Ok So Aidi and I will go to the pet shop. Aidi here's fifty dollars, hold it and when we get to the store you'll go in and buy a medium sized bag of dog food, while I stay in the car. And if the foods gone before they leave, we'll buy more, later on. Buy whatever you like with the rest of the money."

"Wait, I gotta go take a shower first."

"Use my bathroom, but be quiet when you get your clothes, Carlos is still sleeping."

"Alright." _Aidi says tip-toeing up the stairs to her room, to get her clothes and then to Zaidi's room to shower._

"I love how you only said Carlos y no tus primos."_ Says Mrs. Ortiz._

"And she didn't notice."

* * *

_About an hour later, Mrs. Ortiz and Aidi come back from the pet shop._

"Finally she's been whining." _Screams Zaidi , once they walk in._

"Don't complain about my baby, we were only gone for a half hour. I bought her a food/water bowl, food, a dog bed, a few toys, and a new leash."_ Aidi says._

"Why? She has a leash already."

"Yea, but this leash is a NEW one, and it's PURPLE, and it has GRR."

"Only you, Aidi. Solo tu."_ The other two women say._

_Aidi feeds Sydney and puts the other things for Sydney, upstairs in her room. When she walks in, she finds her two cousins already up._

"Good day. How are my bitches doing on this fine afternoon?"

_Justin and Willie give a raspy _"Good." _Making it obvious they just woke up. Not noticing she called them bitches._

"Well, I'll be downstairs. In thirty minutes, I'm making the breakfast part of brunch…" _Justin gets up and runs to the bathroom. _"So take a shower and Carlos better be awake and dresses in twenty nine minutes or he's getting cold eggs and bacon."

"Alright"._ Willie says a little more awake while Aidi goes back down stairs and both boys think:_

–_Its early and she's making breakfast… Oh no!… But she's in a good mood?... What's going on?_

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_Fifteen minutes later Justin and Willie walk down, ready for the day._

"Ew, why are you here?" _Justin asks looking at Aidi._

"Um this is my house I can come over whenever I want. What's your excuse?"

"Touché, bitch."

"I thought so, motherfucker."

_They say while walking up to each other for a good morning hug and kiss. Again weird relationship._

"Why is Sydney down here?"

"The girls took her outside to play around for a while and Aidi fed her."

"Oh cool."

"Is Carlos up already, I told you if he isn't up by twelve, he's eating cold food."

"Aidi, what did I tell you about being disrespectful to guests?" _Aidi's mother says._

"Ma I'm just joking."

"You better be."

"You can never take a joke. Well imma go and make the eggs and bacon now."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_Everyone heads outside while waiting for Aidi to finish the food. _

_**"****Dearly beloved **_

_**If this love only exists in my dreams…**_

_**Don't wake me up"**_ _Aidi sings, while making the last of the bacon and having the music on._

_**"****Too much light in this window**_

_**Don't wake me up**_

_**Only coffee no sugar inside my cup**_

_**If I wake and you're here still**_

_**Give me a kiss**_

_**I wasn't finished dreamin' about your lips" **__Aidi begins to sway side to side._

"_**Don't wake me up up up up up up**_

_**Don't wake me up up up up up up–" **__Someone else sings from behind her._

_Aidi pauses the music and turns around fast causing herself to bump into a few pots and pans on the counter and also causing her to scream_ "Holy shit! Don't fucking do that."

_She looks up and sees Carlos laughing his ass off._

"Yea that's right keep laughing, but I warn you, if that happens again the only thing people would have left as a reminder of you is your name, fame, and Sydney."

"I, for some reason, don't doubt you would do that." _Carlos says when his laughter dies out._

"Then I've taught you well, Carlos-san."

_Carlos laughs and then asks_ "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all outside with Syd and don't worry, I took her outside this morning and fed her. Oh and I bought here a few things."

"Thanks but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Thanks. I'll be outside. If you need anything you know what to do."

"Welcome and thanks." _Right when Carlos leaves Zaidi walks in._

"Ok why are all the pots on the floor?"

"Oh those… Well Carlos decided 'Oh let me sneak up on Aidi when she's singing and cooking just to see what happens'."

"So let me guess… You spun around and knocked those down, then warned him that if it happens again he'll die."

"Well I didn't say he'd die… I just told him Sydney, his fame, and his name would be the only reminder of his existence." _Aidi says innocently_.

"Well that makes it all better." _Zaidi says making us both laugh._

_When they finish laughing Aidi tells Zaidi_ "Go set the table and call everyone in. The food is done now."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_Carlos walks out the sliding doors and greets everyone; Dalia, Mrs. Ortiz, Angie, and Zaidi get a kiss on the cheek, the twins' brother, Jose, shakes his hand, and Willie and Justin get a half handshake half hug thing. Right when Carlos is done with the greetings, he gets tackled by Sydney and Zaidi goes inside. _

"Hey Syd, I missed you too. How's my girl doing, huh?"_ Carlos says laughing._

_Just then Zaidi comes outside again._

"Niggas, bitches, nigga-bitches, titi, mami, Jose, and Angie, please report to the kitchen the food is done, I repeat the food is done."_ Zaidi says in a fake announcer type voice._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_After everyone is finished eating their eggs, bacon, and rice, Aidi and Jose with the exception of ketchup on their rice, they all (But the twins) head to the backyard to talk. Aidi and Zaidi stay and clean up the kitchen and table._

_**"****Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side**_

_**Cause the moment you arrive the all leave the table" **__Both Aidi and Zaidi sing along with Aidi's iPod, while washing the last of the dishes. _

_**"****Calling me everything but my name **_

_**Need I remind you again just call me Rachel**_

_**How would you feel if you running home crying**_

_**Lock yourself in you room don't want anyone to see you**_

_**While everyone's having fun outside and you're telling yourself" **__The twins dry off the last of the dishes and grab spoons and use them as microphones._

_**"'****I won't let it get to me no more**_

_**I don't wanna feel this way**_

_**I can't believe I let it go so far **_

_**No no it's not ok**_

_**What do you know about me **_

_**Do you wanna know what I think **_

_**Mean girls mean girls imma just comb you out of my curls**_

_**Mean girls mean girls you no longer run my world**_

_**Mean girls mean girls imma just comb you out of my curls'" **__They both start to get lost in the song._

_**"****How would you feel every time you go to school **_

_**Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser**_

_**All these girls wearing bubblegum pink **_

_**Guess I didn't get the memo cause they laughing at my blue shirt" **__They both point at Zaidi's shirt__**.**_

_**"****Well I hope you feeling good **_

_**About you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger**_

_**Cause it's easier than standing by my side**_

_**Oooh 'I won't let it get to me no more**_

_**I don't wanna feel this way**_

_**I can't believe I let it go so far **_

_**No no it's not ok**_

_**What do you know about me **_

_**Do you wanna know what I think **_

_**Mean girls mean girls imma just comb you out of my curls**_

_**Mean girls mean girls you no longer run my world'**_

_**Who do you think you are loud mouth cafeteria star**_

_**Maybe somebody was cold to you**_

_**So you think that's what you're supposed to do**_

_**One day it might be you**_

_**When you need a friend but you're no longer cool**_

_**When everyone leaves when you walk in the room **_

_**I just hope the forgive you**_

_**'****I won't let it get to me no more**_

_**I don't wanna feel this way**_

_**I can't believe I let it go so far **_

_**No no it's not ok**_

_**What do you know about me **_

_**Do you wanna know what I think **_

_**Mean girls mean girls imma just comb you out of my curls**_

_**Mean girls mean girls you no longer run my world**_

_**Mean girls mean girls imma just comb you out of my curls**_

_**Mean girl mean girls you no longer run my world." **__The girls finish off breathless. _

_They turn around startled when they hear clapping and whistling, causing both girls to blush and both try to hide behind one another._

"Really that's the second time, If die of a heart attack you're all going down with me." _Aidi screams._

"Where'd you girls learn to sing like that?"_ Willie asks._

"Yeah last time I remember Aidi couldn't sing for shit and Zaidi wasn't that good."_ And that comment caused him to get a smack from his mom, Carlos, Willie, Aidi, and Zaidi._

"What? I was stating a fact."

"No one asked you to speak." _The twins say._

"Justin you haven't seen us in two years, and to answer Willie's question, I'm in the music magnet at school and Aidi usually stayed after school with me when she didn't have guitar lessons." _Says Zaidi._

"In other words I was held hostage in the music room by my mother, and the only thing I could do is listen and practice with Zaidi." _Aidi says._

"Who's your music teacher, Christina Aguilera?!"_ Willie says._

"I was thinking more around the lines of… Kelly Clarkson. They had a little more feeling in to it."_ Says non-other than, Logan Henderson._

"Yes I would have to agree with Logie bear here." _Says Carlos._

"Really? Logie bear? You know I hate that nickname."

"Wait how'd you all hear that?"_ Ask both girls._

"The door was open a little."

"And when the hell did you get here Logan?"_ Asks Aidi._

"At the same time Carlos came back down stairs after we ate brunch."_ Says Willie._

"Our timing is impeccable."_ Logan says._

"Logan I know we just met yesterday and all, but just to let you know now… Big words I don't know… Dude yeah… Umm keep those to a minimum around me… Please and thank you."_ Says Aidi._

"Aidi he said their timing is never wrong."

"Ok my life is easy again."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_After the girls explain more of their 'new found talent' to the boys, the all head out to get a better look at Boston, Massachusetts without the adults. During the tour, everyone's walking around looking at all the buildings, stores, people, etc. While Aidi's running around explaining the places she knows._

"Why is she running?"_ Asks Logan._

"I might have… Sort of… Kind of gave her a Monster energy drink at like… Early."_ Zaidi says sheepishly. _

"What do you mean by 'early'?" _Asks Carlos_.

"Six… thirty." _She says guiltily_.

"Why would you do that?" _Asks Willie._

"She was cranky, she came over early, oh and I almost forgot she was cranky. I didn't wanna eat cranky Aidi's food. We all could've died. So you should be saying thanks for saving your lives. And she played with Sydney which added to her hyperness, so not fully my fault."

_With that everyone tries to keep up with hyper active Aidi running around the streets of Boston._

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_Four hours later they are back at the Ortiz residence ready for dinner. _

"I think I lost a hundred pounds."_ Aidi says falling onto the couch._

"Well you must've been really fat cause you still weight more than me." _Says Zaidi._

"Bitch, I don't weight that much more then you. You are so lucky I'm tired. You would be running for your life."

"Logan, hun would you like to stay for dinner?" _Asks Mrs. Ortiz._

"Yes he would, Ma." _Says Zaidi before Logan can open his mouth to speak while dragging him to the table._

"I guess, I'm staying."_ Logan says._

"Smooth Zaidi, that was very smooth."_ Comments Aidi._

"Shut it."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_When everyone is finished with dinner the teens go to the living room and watch the Mentalist. It's almost ten thirty. They're already almost half way through another episode; the one when the four agents are shot. Three are died and one in critical condition._

"My favorite part is coming up."_ Aidi says. _"Listen."

_-"Special Agent Menely or condolences… Would you describe your feelings at this terrible time?"- Says one of the reporters on the TV._

_-"Wow Meredith, that– you media guys… That's just des–"- Says the chief._

"Here it comes."_ Says Aidi bouncing on the couch._

_-"Y'know for eight years I've put up with the idiotic questions of the media… And I never said squat… But today, I must tell you Meredith, you've set a new standard in parses assery. You people have no concept of what we do. We go into dark horrible places, alone and afraid, and we do it with–"-_

"No money, broken down vehicles, computers with more viruses than a ten dollar whore. How?... Good people, and I lost three good people today, and a fourth in critical condition… And you ask me how I'm feeling… I'm feeling sad, you moron. Any other questions… Ok then..."_ Aidi says along with the chief._

_Once the chief is done speaking Aidi lowers the volume and bursts into laughter causing everyone to laugh too._

"Well I've got to go, bye everyone." _Logan says getting up._

"Bye Logan." _Everyone says._

"Zaidi walk him out."

"Ok that made my day."

"Yea and now your day is over cause it's almost eleven, so bye!"_ Says Justin._

"Uhh, who wants to carry me home?"

"Bitch, you are home."_ Says Zaidi walking back into the room._

"I mean my temporary home."_ Sydney walks over to Aidi and sits at her legs._

"I guess Sydney does which means–"_ Everyone points at Carlos._

"Fine, I'll do it. You know cause I care about people unlike you three lazy asses."_ Carlos says. _"Get on my back, Aidi."

"Yay piggyback ride." _Aidi screams as she jumps on his back._

_As he walks out the door Aidi screams _"Goodnight my bitches." _With that they are gone._

"I'm starting to think Carlos is her bitch now. Don't you guys think so?" _Says Willie._

"Yep, he walked her home yesterday, now he's carrying her, what's next?" _Adds Justin._

"I don't know what's next, but she does like calling him Papi and I do know you have an hour and a half till you lose the bet." _Finishes Zaidi._

"Shit text Carlos fast."

Did u tll her yet? –J

Did u say it? –W

Say wat? –C

Tht u like her –J&W

I dnt like her wat u tlkin bout –C

Nd I hav a mansion in Hawaii –W

Yea nd I cn beat Pacquiao –J

Ok u gt me bt I ddnt tll her yet –C

Wen –J&W

Idk –C

Now –J

W8 4 her 2 say it –W

No! wat if she dnt like me bck –C

Trst us she does –J&W

Still no –C

Fine –J&W

_Justin and Willie both throw their phones on the couch in frustration then pick them up and head to bed. Carlos return not a minute later with Sydney , he locks the door, and then goes straight to bed._

* * *

**Day 2 outfits- Polyvore**

**Aidi****- /outfit /set? id= 60260040#stream_ box**

**Carlos****- /outfit /set? id= 62168287#stream_ box**

**Zaidi****- /outfit /set? id= 62143720#stream_ box**

**Logan****- /outfit /set? id= 62180526#stream_ box**

**Justin****- /day_ outfit /set? id= 62174942#stream_ box**

**Willie****- /day_ outfit /set? id= 62178748#stream_ box**


	7. Chapter 7

"Underlined"_ = Phone conversation_

"Not underlined"_ = Talking face to face_

–_Italic = Thoughts_

IM talk –Letter/Name_ = Texting_

_*Italics* = Ring tone_

"_**Bold/Italics" **__= Song/Singing_

_**The BTR guys- Logan and Carlos are the oldest at 17 turning 18, James is 17, and Kendall is 17 and the youngest. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else**__._

* * *

**Previously on: ****Surprise guests****-**

"Shit text Carlos fast."

Did u tll her yet? –J

Did u say it? –W

Say wat? –C

Tht u like her –J&W

I dnt like her wat u tlkin bout –C

Nd I have a mansion in Hawaii –W

Yea nd I can beat Pacquiao –J

Ok u got me bt I ddnt tll her yet –C

Wen –J&W

Idk –C

Now –J

W8 4 her 2 say it –W

No, what if she dnt like me bck –C

Trust us she does –J&W

Stll no –C

Fine –J&W

_Justin and Willie both throw their phones on the couch in frustration then pick them up and head to bed. Carlos returns not a minute later with Sydney; he locks the door, and then goes straight to bed._

* * *

_The next morning by the time Aidi comes over at around seven thirty; Willie and Zaidi are awake and talking about the latest movies already out._

"I want to watch Breaking Dawn part 2." _Zaidi says._

"I wanna see Skyfall." _Willie says._

"Nigga, you ain't cool enough, to be _allowed_ to watch Skyfall."

"Yea and you think watching glistening, fairy, wannabe vampires is cool." _Willie counters._

"Hold up, only one is a glistening, fairy, wannabe vampire."

"Umm… Do I wanna know?" _Aidi asks._

"We're only talking about movies." _Zaidi says._

"Oh I wanna see Skyfall."

"Oh I'm not the only one." _Says Willie._

"Ok…? Willie, why are you up so early?" _Aidi asks._

"If you were lying in a bed with Justin rolling all over the place, I think you'd wake up early, too."

"Touché cuz."

"Touché."

_The three go to the kitchen and start making breakfast for all seven people in the house. After everyone finished Aidi takes Sydney out to run around and play with her new toys. _

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_At three o'clock the oldest Ortiz sister comes over with her kids, Yaritza, the girls' 4 year old niece and Angel, the girls' 10 month old nephew_.

"Ma, look who's here!" _Aidi screams towards the kitchen from the living room after greeting her sister._

"Who is it?" _She responds as Aidi walks by her._

"Bendición Mami."

"Bendición hija."

"Hi Ma-ma." _Yari says._

"Ma-ma, ma-ma." _Baby Angel says_.

"Hi baby. How are my babies doing?" _Mrs. Ortiz says._

"Good. Whewe's Titi Dawia? Titi Aidi dijo she here."

"Todos están atrás de la casa."

"Ok. Venté Mami, to see Titi Dawia and Juss and Willie."

"Ok let's go."

_They all go to the backyard and see Dalia, Justin, Willie, Aidi, Zaidi, Carlos, Logan and Sydney playing or hanging around._

"TITI!" _Yari screams._

"YARIIIII! You got so big, baby." _Dalia screams back as Yari runs to her mom's aunt._

"YARI!"

"Willie! Juss! Missed you guys this much." _She says letting go of Dalia, running to the two boys, and holding her arms wide open._

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

"Mami, ¿Quiénes son ellos? Los que están con Aidi and Zaidi." _Carmen, the twin's older sister, asks after greeting her aunt and introducing Baby Angel, since they haven't met him yet_.

"You know Big Time Rush?"

"Obviously. Ese es el grupo que Aidi y Zaidi les gustan."

"Yep, the Latino es Carlos, the one Aidi likes, and the other is Logan, the one Zaidi likes."

"What are they doing here?"

"Carlos is Dalia's guest y Logan vino para vacaciones, sin saber que Carlos estaba en Boston."

"That sucks for Aidi."

"Actually it didn't bother her a lot 'cause Carlos brought Sydney, his dog. Aidi takes care of that dog like if she was hers when she comes over and Carlos is asleep or occupied. At the end of the day he walks her to Jose's house so nothing happens to her. Logan and Zaidi both sit around and talk or joke around and when Logan leaves she walks him to his car. When either of the girls are not with the two, they're texting. They are inseparable."

"What a gentlemen, Carlos is."

"He is, they both are."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_After the women finish talking they all introduce Carlos, Logan, and Sydney to Yari, Carmen, and Angel._

"Hey! You're Cawwos and Wogan fwom Big Time Wush?" _Yari asks._

"Why yes we are sweetie. How did you know?"

"I watch it wif Titi Aidi and Titi Zaidi. You'we funny. Titi Aidi you two wewe wight they awe cute."

"Ok ok… I think that's enough socializing for you Yari, go play with Sydney."

"Ok so you met Yari. This is our oldest sister Carmen."

"Are you three like triplets?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look so young."

"Thank you but no I'm actually turning 21 in November."

"Don't try to flatter her boys, she knows she's old."

"Callate." _Aidi stick her tong out at Carmen._

"So you were 16 when you had Yari?"

"Yea."

"How?"

"I believed my boyfriend at the time, when he said he loved me and we did things. A month later I found out I was pregnant and he left me saying it was my fault, and then he came back a year ago saying he changed and wants to be in her life, but he left again when I got pregnant with Angel. but I don't regret having them, they're my babies."

"No one deserves to be treated like that, but at least Yari's around people that love her and she's pretty smart for a 4 year old."

"Thanks, I try my best with her and now I have this little one." _Carmen says playing with Angel._

"Ok, ok… Enough with the life story we have enough time for that, the only thing I'm worried about is Yari messing up the house."

"If I know my baby as well as I think I do… I agree with Aidi."

_Everyone goes inside to find Yari with Aidi's old stuffed animals_.

"What are you doing girly?" _Aidi asks._

"I don't know, I'm bored."

"Wanna watch TV?" _Carlos asks._

"No tanks."

"Do you wanna play with Sydney?" _Logan asks._

"No tank you."

"Oh, I know where this is going." _Aidi says._

"Where, what's going?"

"I know my niece too well… Watch… Yari do you wanna play house."

"I tought you neva athk, Titi."

_Yari grabs Aidi's arm and Logan's arm and sits them next to each other on the couch._

"You will be my mommy and daddy cuz we aww have wight skin."

"Umm… Ok."

"I have a Oreo for a husband, not the way I dreamed it, never thought that would happen, but I guess you'll do."

_Everyone looks at Aidi and shakes their heads. Yari then grabs Zaidi's hand and sits her next to Carlos, Justin, and Willie on the other couch._

"You are my Titi Zaidi, Tío Carwlos, Tío Willie, and Tío Juss."

"Why'd you make us a couple and Aidi and Logan a couple?" _Zaidi asks._

"Cause we're pwaying, Titi. No whinin, you can have your boyfwend back water." _Yari retorts causing Zaidi to blush._

"Umm… He's not my boyfriend"

"Suwe Titi, whateva fwoats youw boat."

"You get more and more like Aidi every day." _Carmen says._

"You know it." _Yari says high-5ing Aidi. Causing everyone to laugh._

_For the rest of the day, they play house, eat dinner, and play with Sydney and like every other day so far Carlos and Sydney walk Aidi to Jose's house_.

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_Then next morning was pretty much the same as yesterday morning. Zaidi, Aidi, and Willie wake up early, make breakfast, and wake everyone. Aidi takes Sydney outside to play but today everyone is contributing. And they're all still in their PJ's._

"Yo, Junior! Get your ass up!" _Aidi says when Carlos decides to sit down._

"Who are you yelling at?" _Zaidi asks._

"Carlos."

"Why'd you call me Junior?" _Carlos asks._

"Cause I don't want to call you Carlos all the time and I want to call you something no one else does."

"Ok, then I'll call you Dee."

"Why?"

"Cause your name is pronounced Aye–Dee."

"Smart thinking." _They both high-5._

"Hey! Don't I get a nickname?" _Logan asks. _

"Fine, Logan imma call you… Dimples." _Zaidi says._

"Good enough for me, Zee."

"Its two thirty, I'm tired now. Let's have a lazy day." _Carlos suggests._

"Ok."

_With that everyone heads in side to watch movies._

"I'll go get the popcorn, Zaidi come with me to get the sodas."

_Aidi pops three bags of popcorn and pours them all in different bowls._

"Why three bowls?" _Zaidi asks._

"There are six of us, two people per bowl." _Aidi says in a 'Duhh' tone._

"What about Mami and Titi?

"They said they were going to do extra shopping for the party."

"I almost forgot about the party, why'd you remind me?"

"Hey, you asked what they were going to do."

"True." _Zaidi turns back to the drinks_. "You know what imma just bring the whole bottle of Coca cola and cups."

"Hey, bring me the bottle of juice. You know I stopped drinking Coke."

"Fine."

_They walk into the living room and set everything down on the coffee table. They both turn to the couch and see their cousins smirking and Carlos and Logan blushing._

"Ok, what's going on?"

"We don't know what you're talking about." _Willie says._

"Mhm. Then, why are they both blushing and you too smirking evilly?"

"Oh nothing. Can we just watch movies?"

"Fine."

"What movie should we start off with? _The boys ask._

"How about 'the Avengers'?"

"Sure."

_The twins sit in between the shorter half of BTR and Justin puts the movie in. When they are all seated they grab the popcorn and Aidi hits 'play' on the remote. After 'The Avengers' they watch 'The Dark Knight Rises' and then 'The Amazing Spiderman'. _

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_By the time the movie is finished all six teens are knocked out on the couch with Aidi and Carlos and Zaidi and Logan cuddling._

"Should we wake them up?" _Asks Mrs. Ortiz._

"Nahh, just leave them they're peaceful." _Says Dalia._

"Let's just take pictures of them and send 'em to the girls later."

"Alright." _They take pictures of the teen cuddling._

"Goodnight, Cachucha."

"Buenas noches."

_Before they go their separate ways they place blankets over the kids. _

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_During the middle of the night Carlos wakes up and notices something leaning onto his side._

"What the…?" _He whispers to himself._

_He looks down and sees Aidi sound asleep. He cuddles up to her for about fifteen minutes before he slides off the couch without waking her and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. When he walks back he finds they all fell asleep watching the movie. He spots Logan and picks up a plastic ball that is on the floor and throws it at Logan, waking him up instantly._

"What the fuck, Carlos!"

"Shhh, they're all sleeping." _Carlos says gesturing to the other four still knocked out._

"Ok, so why'd you wake me up?"

_Carlos tosses Logan a water bottle and says:_

"I need help bringing the twins up."

"Shaking me awake and a simple 'Logan can you help bring the twins upstairs' would've been fine y'know."

"Sorry, now help."

"Ok."

_They both take another sip from their bottles and pick both girls up carefully, trying not to wake them._

"Wow, they are heavy sleepers." _Logan says._

"Mhm."

"So when are you gunna ask 'Dee' out?"

"I don't know. I just met her, I don't want to rush into things and end up ruining our relationship. I don't want it to be like with me an– the last relationship I was in, I don't want it to happen again."

"Listen buddy, that wasn't your fault it was hers, she gave up on a good relationship with a great guy. She's the one that cheated on you, not the other way around."

"I know. It's just that... I can't help thinking that I did something wrong. That, I made her go to some other guy; I thought she still loved me."

"Dude, that was her loss, she gave up on a great relationship. But now you have another chance, with a girl who actually likes you for you, and doesn't give two shits that you're famous or about your looks their just bonuses."

"Thanks buddy."

"Your very welcome and remember ask her out. I can tell she likes the real you, the Carlos I've known for four almost five years."

"Ok, ok, enough about me, what about you, 'Dimples'?"

"I wanna ask her out so bad, but I just met her, I wanna give it time. Plus the paparazzi might appear and ruin it like they always do."

"True."_ Logan nodds._ "Man, all we did is come for a vacation and we end up crushing on a couple of Rushers, and we end up sleeping under their roof the majority of the time."

"Our lives are fucked up… In a good way."

"Hell yeah."

_Carlos and Logan stop talking once they reach Zaidi's room. They walk in and lay Zaidi on her own bed and Aidi on the pulled out mattress by the bed. Before they both leave they kiss the girls' cheeks goodnight. Carlos turns to leave the room and finds Sydney behind him._

"Come on Syd, let the girls sleep." _Carlos whisper to her._

_Sydney ignores him and lies down next to Aidi. Carlos looks at Sydney surprised as she cuddles up into Aidi's arms._

"What are you starring at?" _Logan asks._

"Syd just completely ignored me and is now cuddling with Dee." _Carlos says in disbelief._

"So you're upset at the fact that she ignored you or that she's cuddling with your crush?"

"Both."

"C'mon lover boy, let's go back to clean up the mess, then you can have your rest." _Logan says as he rolls his eyes._

"Fine."

_Before Carlos closes the door, he shuts off the alarm clock, and then walks out._

"Why'd you do that?"

"They've both been waking up early and today's their birthday, they should sleep in."


	8. Chapter 8

"Underlined"_ = Phone conversation_

"Not underlined"_ = Talking face to face_

–_Italic = Thoughts_

IM talk –Letter/Name_ = Texting_

_*Italics* = Ring tone_

"_**Bold/Italics" **__= Song/Singing_

_**The BTR guys- Logan and Carlos are the oldest at 17 turning 18, James is 17, and Kendall is 17 and the youngest. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else**__._

* * *

**Previously on: ****Surprise guests****-**

"What are you starring at?" _Logan asks._

"Syd just completely ignored me and is now cuddling with Dee." _Carlos says in disbelief._

"So you're upset at the fact that she ignored you or that she's cuddling with your crush."

"Both."

"C'mon lover boy, let's go back to clean up the mess, then you can have your rest." _Logan says as he rolls his eyes._

"Fine."

_Before Carlos closes the door, he shuts off the alarm clock, and then walks out._

"Why'd you do that?"

"They've both been waking up early and today's their birthday, they should sleep in."

* * *

_The next day when the girls wake up, they both notice they're in Zaidi's room._

"How'd we get here, didn't we fall asleep on the couch?" _Zaidi says in a groggily voice._

"Yea, someone must've brought us up." _Aidi answers_.

"Ehh, doesn't matter. Oh, I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US!"

"Oh right… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!"

"Let's check who the first ones to say happy birthday to us are."

_They go on Twitter and almost immediately they are bombarded with tweets, from fellow Rushers and close friends following them, saying Happy Birthday._

"Ok. You ready?" _Aidi says with the goofiest grin on her face._

"Yea." _Zaidi says in anticipation._

"The first one was 'Happy Birthday to the beautiful Forkin_Swaggy & BTRistheshit, they just turned 16 today Woo Hoo! They're big girls now!' guess who that's from."

"Rose or Ella?"

"Nope it was from…. Carlos."

"What he beat Rose?!" _Zaidi says practically jumping of her bed._

"Yep, by only… A few seconds."

"Oh wow, Logan beat her by… Ten seconds."

"What'd he tweet?"

"He put 'This is for BTRistheshit and Forkin_Swaggy, Happy Birthday to you, you live in a zoo, go get breakfast already, time to celebrate, beautifuls'."

"They're both so silly."

"And now I'm being congratulated for the tweets from 2/4."

"C'mon open the door!" _Everyone screams from the hallway._

_Zaidi opens the door and in comes everyone in the house plus Carmen, Jose, and their nephews. Lastly comes in the half of Big Time Rush with breakfast and balloons._

"Good aftanoon sweepy heads an Happy Birfday to you." _Says Yari._

"Thank you girly."

"Happy Birthday girls!" _Everyone says simultaneously._

"Thank you."

_They kiss everyone on the cheek and hug everyone but once they reach their cousins they are attacked with birthday punches which then leads into them fighting._

"WHAT THE FU– FORKIN SCHMIDT! That hurt idiots."

"Ok to make it even, you both get free shots at us."

_Aidi punches them both in the stomach and Zaidi slaps then across their faces._

"I guess we deserve that."

"Girls, do you want breakfast or not?"

"Who made it?"

"Me and Carlos did." _Logan says._

"Ok, gimme I'm starving."

"Girls, check your messages." _Their aunt says._

_They take their phones and look at the messages. They start blushing._

"Why are you girls blushing?"

"No reason." _Aidi says way too quickly._

"Mmhmm." _They all hum skeptically._

"Give us your phones." _Willie demands._

"Ok, but have fun trying to figure out our passwords." _The girls say._

_Both boys try to figure out the passwords but after about ten failed attempts they give up._

"Let us try." _Logan says._

_The boys pass the phones over to the shorter boys. After just thirty seconds Carlos unlocks Aidi's phone. Carlos looks at the message with the photo attached and blushes._

"What!? How'd you figure it out so fast?" _Justin asks in disbelief._

"I saw her pattern like twenty times before." _The shorter Latino says._

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's fun seeing you struggle." _Carlos snickers_.

_While they argue Logan accesses Zaidi's phone._

"Wow it actually worked. Why is your pin–?"

"Shut up." _Zaidi say looking away with blush covering her cheeks._

"What's her pin, Logan?"

"Don't you dare tell them, Dimples." _Zaidi says before Logan opens his mouth._

"Fine."

_Just then Carlos' and Logan's phones ring. They take them out and do a few things on their phone before putting them away. They give the girls their phones back right after._

"Really, Junior?" _Aidi says._

"Really, Dimples?" _Zaidi asks._

"Yup now all four of us have it." _They say and wink._

_When the girls finish their breakfast they kick everyone out and call their best friends to meet them at Karaoke Dokee, the new restaurant that was built twenty blocks away. _

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_At around six the twins go off to take a shower. After their showers they head downstairs and meet up with everyone._

"Why are you dressed almost the same?" _Justin asks._

"Because we want to." _Aidi retorts. _

"And why are these two wearing those? It's dark out." _Zaidi's says pointing at the shorter boys._

"Cause we're going out in public and they're famous."

"Ok, let's go then. We told Alej, Kevin, Tasha, Rose, Tyre, and Ella to meet us there." _Zaidi says._

"Where are we going?" _Carlos and Logan ask. _"Your mom didn't tell us."

"We'll tell you when we get there."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_Once they reach their destination the teens push two tables together, close to the entrance in the back. Most of their friends arrive; the adults sit at a different table close by._

"Happy Birthday ladies!" _Says a guy about 5'9", with a Faux-hawk, wearing grey skinnies, black converse, a black V-neck, silver snake bites, and white suspenders._

"Lu! I thought you were in Cali." _Both girl get up and hug the tall boy._

"Tío Wu!" _Yari yells running up to hug him._

"Yari! I missed you, wow you gotten so big now." _When he's finished hugging Yari, he greats the rest of the family._

"Alej, Kevin, Tyre, Carlos, and Logan, this is our brother, Luis. He doesn't live with us. He's actually supposed to be in LA… So why are you here?" _They say introducing their brother to the others._

"I get it… I'm not wanted here; I can just pack up everything and leave. I didn't think wanting to be here for my babies' party was a crime."

"No stay! I missed you."

"I actually got a job here, so you'll see more of me. I gotta go now it's my shift."

_Just then Aidi's best friend Rose walks up to the teens._

"I see the birthday girls are in the house!"

"Rose, it has to be your Puerto Rican ass screaming, doesn't it?" _Says Aidi._

"You already snow."

"Ok?... Umm… Tasha, Rose, and Ella, you remember Justin and Willie." _Zaidi introduces._

"Hey, how you guys been?" _The three girls say._

"Good, good, how 'bout you girls?"

"Same." _The girls respond_.

"And this is Tyrese, Tasha's cousin, Kevin and Alejandra. They moved here after you guys left." _Aidi introduces_.

"Tyre, Kev, and Alej, these are our cousins, the ones who live in Florida."

"Hey how's it going?" _Justin and Willie ask._

"Good." _They respond._

"And last but not least… Don't freak Alej." _Aidi warns._

"Why would I freak?" _Alej asks clueless._

"Cause this is Carlos… and Logan… From Big Time Ru-." _Aidi says cautiously as the guys take off their sunglasses._

"Oh my god!"

"Alej!"

"Sorry, a girl's got to fangirl."

"But Kendall's not here." _Says Zaidi._

"Aw, but it's nice to meet you guys." _Alej says to Carlos and Logan._

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_After an hour, at 7:30, Alej, Rose, Tasha, and Ella walk on stage towards the DJ, who just happens to be the girls' 18 year old brother, Luis, and whisper something to him._

"What're they doing?"_ Aidi asks completely clueless._

"You'll see." _Tyrese and Kevin reply._

"Ok, so today is a special day, those two girls, at the table with those six guys, just turned 16 and we'd like to sing them a song." _Rose says pointing right at the twins._

"Great. She just made us sound like hoes."

"We know you ain't hoes."

"Thanks."

_Everyone cheers them on as the music starts._

_Alej:__** "You're my best friend best friend 'til the very end**_

_**Cause best friends best friends don't have to pretend**_

_**You need a hand and I'm right there right beside you**_

_**You in the dark I'll be the bright light to guide you**_

_**'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house**_

_**All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts**_

_**And don't forget all the trouble we got into**_

_**We got something you can't undo, do"**_

_Rose:__** "Laughing so damn hard**_

_**Crashed your dad's new car**_

_**All the scars we share**_

_**I promise I swear"**_

_All:__** "Wherever you go just always remember**_

_**That you got a home for now and forever**_

_**And if you get low just call me whenever**_

_**This is my oath to you**_

_**Wherever you go just always remember**_

_**You never alone we're birds of a feather**_

_**And we'll never change no matter the weather**_

_**This is my oath to you"**_

_Ella:__** "I know I drive you crazy hmm sometimes**_

_**I know I call you lazy and that's most times**_

_**But you complete me and that's no lie**_

_**You are my tuxedo and I'm your bow tie**_

_**We in the car sing, sing, singing our song**_

_**Rocking the building tear it down like we King Kong**_

_**And in my eyes you can't do, do no wrong**_

_**You got the best friends sing, sing along"**_

_Tasha:__** "Laughing so damn hard**_

_**Crashed your dad's new car**_

_**All the scars we share"**_

_Alej:_ _** "I Promise I swear**_

_**Wherever you go just always remember**_

_**That you got a home for now and forever**_

_**And if you get low just call me whenever**_

_**This is my oath to you"**_

_Rose:__** "Wherever you go just always remember**_

_**You never alone we're birds of a feather**_

_**And we'll never change no matter the weather**_

_**This is my oath to you" **_

Tasha/ All (Background):_** "(Oooh) I'll never let you go**_

_**(Oooh) Whoa this is my oath to you**_

_**(Oooh) Just thought that you should know**_

_**(Oooh) Whoa this is my oath to you**_

_**Yeaaaaaah"**_

_Ella/ All (Background):__** "Wherever you go just always remember**_

_**That you got a home for now and forever (Forever)**_

_**And if you get low just call me whenever (Whenever)**_

_**This is my oath to you (You)"**_

_Alej/ Tasha (Background):__** "Wherever you go just always remember (Remember)**_

_**You never alone we're birds of a feather (Birds of a feather)**_

_**And we'll never change no matter the weather (Weather)**_

_**This is my oath to you (You)"**_

_Ella/ Rose (Background):__** "(Oooh) You should know (x4) yeah**_

_**(Oohh) Whoa this is my oath to you**_

_**(Oooh Just always remember you're never alone)**_

_**We're birds of a feather**_

_**(Oooh and we'll never change no matter the weather)**_

_**(Whoa) this is my oath to you" **_

_Right when the music fades out the girls are tackled by the twins. _

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

_Little did anyone know there were a few surprise guests; the missing members of Big Time Rush and Halston are sitting in the back._

"Can you two stop being lovey dovey for just a minute?" _Kendall complains to the love bird next to him._

"I know for sure if you had a girlfriend, you would do the same." _Halston says._

"It only depends on how much I'm into her." _Kendall retorts._

"Well now you know why we do it. We love each other." _James says back_.

"How'd you know you loved Halston, James?" _Dustin asks_.

"I don't really know. All I know is that one day we meet and the next thing I didn't want to be away." _He says honestly._

"So you're saying you loved me since the day we met?"

"Yup even though we have our ups and downs, I love you."

"Aw Love you too." _Halston gushed._

"EW!" _Kendall feigns disgust._

"What, you don't believe in love at first sight?" _James asks._

"No, fuck love at first sight, I don't believe in that, how can you immediately love someone you just met?" _Kendall rants._

"You're biased."

_Kendall looks up, four girls jump on stage and start to sing, and he spots the most beautiful girl he's ever seen._

"Y'know what? Fuck what I just said bout love at first sight." _The other three turn around and follow Kendall's gaze onto the stage._

"Whoa." _Dustin breaths out._

"Who?" _Asks James and Halston._

"The one in the orange." _Dustin replies._

"Oh good, I was looking at the one in the pink." _Says Kendall_.

"Why don't you guys go talk to them?" _Halston asks._

"Cause we have to stay low cause of possible fans."

"Right, so why don't we call them over?"

"Cause I'm pretty sure they're here with their friends to celebrate their friends' birthday, like she just announced five minutes ago." _Dustin says._

"Oh look, the birthday girls and Ken's girl are going to sing." _Says James distracting them from the conversation_.

"She not my girl!" _Kendall whisper-shouts._

"Yet." _The other three say in unison._


	9. Chapter 9

"Underlined"_ = Phone conversation_

"Not underlined"_ = Talking face to face_

–_Italic = Thoughts_

IM talk –Letter/Name_ = Texting_

_*Italics* = Ring tone_

"_**Bold/Italics" **__= Song/Singing_

_**The BTR guys- Logan and Carlos are the oldest at 17 turning 18, James is 17, and Kendall is 17 and the youngest. D-belt is 18 and Halston is 17.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or anything related to them. I own everyone else**__._

* * *

**Previously on: ****Surprise guests****-**

"Oh good, I was looking at the one in the pink." _Says Kendall_.

"Why don't you guys go talk to them?" _Halston asks._

"Cause we have to stay low cause of possible fans."

"Right, so why don't we call them over?"

"Cause I'm pretty sure they're here with their friends, to celebrate their friends' birthday, like she just announced five minutes ago." _Dustin says._

"Oh look the birthday girls and Ken's girl are going to sing." _Says James distracting them from the conversation_.

"She's not my girl!" _Kendall whisper-shouts._

"Yet." _The other three say in unison._

* * *

"Hi… Everyone… Umm I-I'm Aidi Ortiz, also kn-known as birthday girl #1… Uh y-yea." _Aidi stutters out._

"Aw look, she's shy. It's so cute." _Halston whispers._

"I'm Zaidi Ortiz, I guess that makes me birthday girl #2."_ Zaidi says._

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_ Everyone shout. _

"Thanks."_ The twins say._

"And I'm Alejandra Amaro. The song we're going to sing is one our favorites, so here it goes."_ Alej announces._

_The music starts playing._

_A+Z+A: __**"Ah ah ah aha ah ah ah ah (x2)"**_

_Zaidi: __**"Can't breathe**_

_**Can't sleep**_

_**Crazy what you do to me  
**_

_**Head is smokin' feeling my heart is open  
**_

_**So hazy but it's alright to take me to the dark side  
**_

_**Dangerous but I'm fearless**_

_**My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red  
**_

_**And I just can't shake you outta my head  
**_

_**Maybe (x6)"**_

_A+Z+A:__** "I'm a little bit love drunk  
**_

_**Ever get the feeling when you're miles away  
**_

_**Everybody's looking at me walking**_

_**Stumbling  
**_

_**Hardly talking **_

_**Mumbling**_

_**Going red in the face  
**_

_**Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade**_

_**It's all I take  
**_

_**My hearts just on one about someone  
**_

_**And I'm a little bit love drunk**_

_Aidi__**: "Feelin' so hot I'm taking your clothes off  
**_

_**Glasses steamed up**_

_**I'm dreaming that no one can see us  
**_

_**Lying underneath the stars**_

_**Jupiter hits on Mars  
**_

_**And it hits me so hard**_

_**My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red  
**_

_**And I just can't shake you outta my head  
**_

_**Maybe (x6)"**_

_A+Z+A:__** "I'm a little bit love drunk  
**_

_**Ever get the feeling when you're miles away  
**_

_**Everybody's looking at me walking**_

_**Stumbling  
**_

_**Hardly talking **_

_**Mumbling**_

_**Going red in the face  
**_

_**Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade**_

_**It's all I take  
**_

_**My hearts just on one about someone  
**_

_**And I'm a little bit love drunk"**_

_Twins:__** "Trippin' out on the floor  
**_

_**Freaking out for sure  
**_

_**Still I need you more**_

_**Ooh oh Love drunk  
**_

_**You knock me down with those eyes  
**_

_**And do it every time  
**_

_**Can't shake you out of my mind**_

_**Mind"**_

_Alej:__** "Just a little bit love drunk**_

_**Head in the clouds**_

_**And that will never be a hater that can bring us down**_

_**I've been slurring my words and I don't know what to say  
**_

_**But it's a feeling that I believe in **_

_**Never felt this way  
**_

_**And I swear I don't even like Hennessy  
**_

_**They call me love drunk 'cause I'm far from tipsy  
**_

_**They call me love drunk**_

_**what are you doing to me**_

_**They call me love drunk 'cause I'm far from tipsy"**_

_Twins:__** "My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red  
**_

_**And I just can't shake you outta my head  
**_

_**I'm getting so hot that I'm getting cold  
**_

_**I'm all feverish and I'm about to blow  
**_

_**Maybe (x9)"  
**_

_A+Z+A:__** "I'm a little bit love drunk  
**_

_**Ever get the feeling when you're miles away  
**_

_**Everybody's looking at me walking**_

_**Stumbling  
**_

_**Hardly talking **_

_**Mumbling**_

_**Going red in the face  
**_

_**Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade**_

_**It's all I take  
**_

_**My hearts just on one about someone (Oooh)  
**_

_**And I'm a little bit love drunk  
**_

_**I'm a little bit love drunk (X3)  
**_

_**My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red  
**_

_**I'm a little bit love drunk"**_

_Everyone in the restaurant cheers._

"They're good. What'd you think guys?"_ Halston says__**.**_

"Yea, they are good."

"Am I the only one that noticed when Kendall's girl sang, she sang while looking back here… At Kendall?" _Dustin adds._

"Oh yeah she did, didn't she, Kenny."_ James says._

"Shut up."_ Kendall says blushing._

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

"Can you girls watch my stuff? I have to get a few things from my car." _Luis asks his sisters._

"Sure."

_While Luis is gone the girls stand by his equipment._

"Ok, am I the only one that thinks the people in the back, kinda look familiar?"

_The girls are about to turn but are stopped by Alej._

"No. Don't make it obvious. Pretend to be looking around."

"Ok. Which table did you say?"

"The booth in the corner, few feet behind our table."

_The girls sneak a peek at the corner booth and turn back to Alej with wide eyes and their mouths hanging._

"I-I-I… Th-that's… Oh my God." _Aidi whisper-stutters._

"I know… Oh my God. Why are they here? I'm so going to kick that bitch's ass." _Zaidi agrees._

"Wait, what are you talking about?" _Alej and Aidi ask confused._

"Brittney and Charlie are here."

"Wait, the ones from school? The 'Cutest couple' and the people everyone 'looks up to' at school." _Alej asks._

"The most popular couple and the number 1 bullies of the school?" _Aidi asks._

"Yep."

"What where?" _Aidi and Alej say in unison again._

"Over there."_ She points to a back table. _"Wait, you didn't notice them."

"Nope."

"Then who?"

"Look again but two tables behind the Ma and Jose."

_Zaidi does as she's told and practically stops breathing._

"Oh my BTR, holy forkin schmidt. It's the rest of BTR and Halston."

"Exactly what we thought."

"You do know that Kendall was staring right at you, don't you Alej?" _Aidi says._

"Yep, he looked away when Zy looked at him."

"If you are lying to me, I will kill you. I don't care if it's your birthday." _Alej retorts._

"I swear on my guitar and on Big Time Rush… Mr. Schmidt was checking you out." _Aidi swears._

"Should we tell Logan and Carlos?" _Zaidi asks._

"Naaah, they'll figure it out sooner or later. Their right behind us, for Pete's sake."

_Just then someone walks by and trips over a cord causing her drink to spill, thankfully missing the girls, but unfortunately going all over the equipment. The best part of all, Luis is standing at the back entrance the whole time holding the girls' presents. Note the sarcasm._

"Oh my god!"_ The three girls shout in surprise to the spark coming out of the computer._

"No, no, no, no." _Luis says running to his things, leaving the girls' presents backstage. _"No, I just got this last week."

"We're sorry Lu, we should've been paying more attention." _The twins say._

"Don't worry hermanitas; it's not your fault."

"I am so sorry for ruining your computer… Here take this… Buy yourself a new one."_ The lady says taking out some money._

"It's alright… I'll just call someone to bring me my other one." _He says not wanting to take her money._

"Are you sure, I insist."

"I'm sure."_ With that the lady walks away._

"Why didn't you take it?" _Aidi says. _"You need it."

"It's ok. I'll just call Kay to bring me the other."

"Ok. Tell him we said hi and that we miss him."

"Ok, but in the meantime, I don't know what we'll do about the music."

"Leave it up to us." _Zaidi says. _"Where are the instruments?"

"Right in the back."

_The girls walk backstage and set the instruments up, meanwhile getting weird glances from a few people in the restaurant._

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

"So right now we're having some technical difficulties–"

"His laptop went for a little swim and well drowned." _Aidi says._

"Thank you baby sis. So while my other laptop gets here, my sisters have decided to play the music while you sing or whatever." _Luis announces before he goes outside to wait for his other laptop._

"Does anyone know how to play the bass?"

"I do."_ A guy probably 15 years old, on the left side of the stage, yells out._

"Come on up."

"What's your name?"

"Jake."

"Nice to meet you, Jake." _Aidi says politely. _"Woah, how tall are you?"

"How many songs do you know how to play?" _Zaidi asks ignoring Aidi._

"About 5'9"." _He turns away from Aidi._ "I know a lot, I learned how to play when I was younger."

"Damn, why do I gotta always be short." _Aidi says under her breath._

_The girls get up on stage with Jake, Kevin, and Alej; Aidi gets the guitar, Kevin gets the drums, Zaidi gets the keyboard, Jake on the bass, and Alej gets a microphone for back up. _

"Ok, I wanna sing first. I wanna sing 'Die young' by Ke$ha."_ Aidi says to the group._

_She looks quickly at the customers/audience and sees the one person she did not want to see tonight or ever for that matter. Standing in the way back is a guy about 5'7", with black short hair, wearing Nikes, black jeans, and a blue shirt, with a grey jacket over it._

"Scratch that, I'm not singing it."_ She says to the group. _

"Ok."_ They say after she tells them what she wants to sing._

"W-well again I-I'm Aidi… Ag-gain."

**xXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXx**

"Look, she's still shy even though she just sang."_ Halston comments._

_Aidi:__** "You know the bed feels warmer**_

_**Sleeping here alone**_

_**You know I dream in color**_

_**And do the things I want**__"_

_Aidi starts of quietly but as soon as she locks eyes with the mystery guy she begins to fill with rage._

_Aidi:__** "You think you got the best of me**_

_**Think you've had the last laugh**_

_**Bet**__** you think that everything good is gone"**_

"Oh never mind."_ Halston comments. _

_Aidi:__** "Think you left me broken down**_

_**Think that I'd come running back**_

_**Baby you don't know me cuz you're dead wrong"  
**_

_Z+A+A:__** "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_

_**Footsteps even lighter**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over cuz you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone"**_

_At this point Rose, Ella, Tasha, and Zaidi notice Aidi staring at someone intensely making them turn their heads in the same direction. Zaidi is the first to notice who it is and she too fills with rage, the others not so far behind._

_Aidi:__** "You heard that I was starting over with someone new**_

_**They told you I was moving on over you**_

_**You didn't think that I'd come back**_

_**I'd come back swinging**_

_**You try to break me but you see"**_

_Z+A/ Alej (Background):__** "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone (When I'm alone)**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_

_**Footsteps even lighter**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over (Cuz your gone)**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone (When I'm alone)"**_

_Aidi: __**"Thanks to you I got a new thing started**_

_**Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted**_

_**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**_

_**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**_

_**In the end"**_

_Everyone, especially her friends and family, look at Aidi surprised at how much feeling she used and how hard she's held her glare so far._

_Aidi / Z+A (Background):__** "What doesn't kill you makes you stroooooo-nge-eeeeer**_

_**(What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone)**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_

_**Footsteps even lighter**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over cuz you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger **_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**(Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone)**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**(What doesn't kill you makes you stronger)**_

_**Stronger**_

_**(Stand a little taller) **_

_**Taller**_

_**(Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone)**_

_**When I'm alone."**_

"He-eey Aidi."He_ says, standing in front of her with 2 bouquets of flowers in his hands._

_Everyone notices Aidi's appearance hasn't changed at all as she sets the guitar down; her face holding no emotions at all. The five guys of BTR, Halston, and the twins' friends may have even heard her growl. The other four on stage jump off immediately. Everyone, even the waiters, watched Aidi closely, waiting for her to do something._


End file.
